From One Shinobi To Another v2
by Guardian 777
Summary: Rework/Remastering of the original, now with 50% more blood and Snuu-Snuu!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! This is a repost of From One Shinobi To Another. Bigger, Badder, and smuttier than the previous installment (hopefully). Not a lot of major changes in this chapter, just a couple of grammar corrections and slight editing. Also, as of now, I will include a chart for readers to keep track of Naruto's harem. Also, I have a poll on my profile, so vote for which DOA girl you want to see added. Now, on with the show (again)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Tecmo, or Ubisoft. If I did, things would be a helluva lot different. Each is the property of their respective creators. I do not earn any money from this story**

There they were, in the middle of nowhere. The group looked all around them, trying to familiarize themselves with their surroundings. Apparently, they were in a wooded area, in the middle of a clearing with a couple of large boulders scattered about. Most of the group was concentrated around a small fire, talking quietly amongst themselves. But one figure stood at the edge of the clearing, apparently in deep thought. The figure was revealed to be a young man, with sun kissed blond hair. He stood at 5'10", and had a lean, wiry yet well muscled frame. His current clothing consisted of a black robe-type thing, with a hood that was peaked like an eagle's beak. Said hood was currently pulled down, so that most of his face was hidden in shadow, with the mouth being the only completely visible part. If the hood was lowered, one could see six curious whisker-like markings adorning his cheeks. Across his back was a katana in its midnight black sheathe. At his waist were many knives, each perfectly balanced for throwing. Resting in a sheathe at his left hip resided a wakizashi that complimented the katana on his back. Adorning both of his wrists were metallic gauntlets, the undersides housing a deadly retractable blade. Upon his feet were black combat boots **(A/N: picture Ezio's default outfit from AC 2, in black, minus the cape and add a katana on the back)**. But perhaps this man's most striking figure was his eyes. They were a deep, cerulean blue. If one looked closely, one could see a lifetime of pain, suffering, and sadness, but they would also see unshakable loyalty, and unyielding determination within those eyes that pierced the shadow surrounding them.

'_Well, wherever the hell we are, it can't be worse than that shit heap called Konoha._' He thought _'At least those fuckers were wasted by us, and none of them went down painlessly'_. Before he could delve any deeper into his morbid thoughts, a similarly dressed figure approached him from behind, and then proceeded to wrap their arms around the man's waist in a back hug. Said figure was roughly 5'5" and female, if the generous curves were anything to go by. Her hair was too long to fit comfortably into her hood, so she wore it around her neck unbounded **(A/N: Think Unahona-taicho from Bleach minus the braid)**. The hair in question was a deep, midnight blue color.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, where are we?" asked the bluenette in a soft voice, totally at odds with the myriad weapons she was carrying. Weapons that included but were not unlimited to dual kodachis strapped in an x-formation was her back. At her waist was a jian (Chinese straight sword), and bandoliers of throwing knives similar to the man's. She also sported the gauntlet-blades as well.

"No idea Hinata-chan. Everyone feeling all right?" asked the now identified Naruto.

"Disoriented, and Ayame, Temari, and Tenten are a little nauseated, but Shizune-chan is helping them out," Responded Hinata. Naruto simply nodded and returned his gaze back to the foreign sky. For how long they stood there, neither knew. Then, simultaneously and wordlessly, both Blond and Blunette began walking to the other figures in the clearing.

Just as they reached them however, several dozen black-clad figures (imagine them dressed in the 'classic ninja' outfit) leapt out of the surrounding brush and surrounded the 19 people huddled around the small campfire. Instantly, all of them were ready to fight, weapons drawn and held in defensive postures awaiting the onslaught. However, when none of their would-be attackers moved, they were a little puzzled. Then one of the 'aggressors' stepped forward and lowered his mask that obscured the lower part of his face. 'Just like Kakashi-sensei used to,' mused Naruto.

Instantly, all of the defenders assessed the one coming to apparently talk, not fight. The man carried a standard-looking katana on his back and a wakizashi on his left hip. He stood at an average height, perhaps a bit taller than Naruto, was well built, and garbed in a white outfit, unlike his companions. Underneath his white gi he wore mesh shirt that was exposed across at differing points of his body. His brown hair was held in a high ponytail, and matched the color of his eyes. _'Clearly, this man is not a pushover'_ Thought Naruto. However, what Naruto and his group were most surprised about was the lack of aggressiveness. If anything, he seemed just as puzzled as they were.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Came his questions. Clearly, he did not expect anyone to be here.

"We want to know the exact same thing," replied one of Naruto's group, an oddly purple-haired woman asked, her hair done up in an odd pineapple-shape.

"And who exactly are you dumb fucks? And you think you bastards can just fucking order us around? Un-be-fucking-lievable!" shouted a fiery redhead (guess who) before her mouth was clamped shut by a short-haired brunette with a wicked looking club draped across her back. "Sorry, Tayuya-chan has a colorful language" at that Tayuya proceeded to flip the newcomers off, which was quickly brought down again by the other woman "... and a bit of a temper too," the woman finished.

"Yes, well, you are on the grounds of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Village. Normally, that would mean death, as we've had bad experiences with guests," Said the man dryly. At that, everyone tensed up, preparing for a confrontation. Realizing what he said was misinterpreted; the man put his arms out in front of him in a 'calm down' gesture. "Relax, I said normally. But seeing as you've not attacked us, the village, or even moved out of this glade in the past several hours, I am rather curious about you myself."

At that, weapons were once again lowered, albeit marginally. "So, who exactly are you?" asked one of Naruto's group. This one had her blond hair done up in a ponytail that covered part of her left eye, with the rest going down to the middle of her back.

"I am Hayate, leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan," came the reply. "And judging by the way that you carry yourselves, I am like you; a ninja." At that, all weapons were sheathed, and everyone present settled for observing the other group warily across the clearing.

"Hayate-san, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and these are my wives: Hinata, Tenten, Kyuubi, Anko, Kurenai, Samui, Mei, Yugao, Haku, Ino, Hana, Mikoto, Konan, Temari, Ayame, Shion, Kin, and Tsunami. I believe you have already met Tayuya and Shizune." As he introduced each in turn, the women lowered their hoods, allowing to Hayate to gaze upon them **(A/N: I'm not doing a description of them all. If you want to see what they look like, go to narutopedia and look them up! BTW, Kyuubi's description will come later)**.

During the introductions, Hayate's jaw slowly but steadily dropped to the ground, stunned about several things. One: this man had not one, not two, not even three, but 19 wives! And they were all smokin' hot, drop-dead gorgeous! Add in that they were all heavily armed, and the Mugen Tenshin leader was completely blown away. Managing to collect himself, the white-clad man coughed and said, "Naruto-san, I believe that it is best if you and your… wives?" a nod of confirmation and he continued "come with us to our village. You have my word that none of you will be harmed, unless you try to harm us first."

"Very well Hayate-san, but fair warning; if something is amiss, we will disappear, and you'll never find us," answered Naruto. Both young men locked gazes, and each could tell that the other was completely serious.

"That is perfectly understandable. Now please, follow me," responded Hayate, turning and walking into the forest. Looking at each other, the girls and Naruto shrugged and followed. For an hour and a half they walked into the dense forest. No talking, no sound heard, save for the occasional swish of fabric or snapped twig. Glancing around the trail, the newcomers could see the shinobi in the clearing following them, wary for an attack. Finally, they came upon the village that Hayate supposedly led. Following said man, the group came upon a large building, similar to Himeji Castle (look it up on google). After being ushered in through the great wooden gates, the group then proceeded to enter a large hall, where several figures were already waiting.

The first was a large man, with a long ponytail that ended at his waist. He had many scars running across his face, and was dressed in a plain white gi. The second man was dressed in a black leather-looking outfit with no sleeves. On his wrists and forearms were black vambraces that had some sort of intricate metalwork adorning them. His face was completely obscured by a black scarf, save for his piercing green eyes. He also sported a katana on his back, similar too the one Naruto had. However, this sword had a golden tsuba in the shape of a falcon's head. The grip was made out of a ray-skin material, with a red cloth material visible in between the wrapping.

The third person was a busty purple-haired woman that had a hair band that matched the color of the hair it was restraining. Her eyes were a reddish-orange hue, the color of molten lava. She was dressed in a revealing outfit that accentuated her generous breasts, toned legs, and flat stomach (Ayane's Butterfly costume from NG Sigma II). The fourth was also a woman, dressed much more moderately, but still somehow just as revealing as the first woman's. Her outfit consisted of a blue short-sleeved gi, with a pair of pants that was little more than a long loincloth, revealing similarly toned legs (Kasumi's default outfit from DOA 4). Her auburn hair and eyes were strikingly similar to Hayate's.

The last person was an ancient-looking man, whose bushy white eyebrows gave him a rather comical appearance. He had a purplish bandanna on top of his head, and was dressed in a tattered shirt and pants. The elderly man was currently asleep, with a rather large snot bubble enlarging and contracting according to his breathing.

"Forgive me, but I've asked some of my closest friends to help me on this matter. Allow me to introduce you to Jo and Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa ninja village. The two women are my sisters Ayane, Kasumi, and the last man is best sword-maker and master here, Muramasa," said Hayate, indicating each figure in order. Jo, Ryu, and Kasumi all nodded at their mention, while Ayane only moved to wake the sleeping old man. Once he was touched though, Muramasa flew awake, only to have the snot bubble burst in his face. This caused him to fall down and flail for several seconds before figuring out what happened. Then groaning, he simply got up and reseated himself, causing all present to sweat drop at the episode. _'…Wow, that's one strange old Ji-San,'_ thought Naruto.

"Now that we are all here, please tell us how you got here Naruto-san." Said Hayate.

**A/N: well there's Chapter 1 again. Nothing too fancy, just setting up for the plot. Now here's the women in the group, and yes Haku's a girl. There is no guy that is that good-looking!**

**Naruto:**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Tenten**

**Kyuubi**

**Anko Mitaraishi**

**Kurenai Yuhi**

**Samui**

**Mikoto Uchiha (yes, the Teme's mom)**

**Yugao Uzuki**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Temari**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Shizune**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Konan**

**Shion**

**Tayuya**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Yugito Nii**

**Mei Terumi**

**Tsunami (Inari's mom)**

**Haku**

**And now here's the poll count so far:**

**Tina Armstrong- 14**

**Lei Fang- 12**

**Hitomi- 9**

**Kokoro- 12**

**Christie- 7**

**Helena Douglas- 12**

**Lisa- 9**

**Rachel- 4**

**If each girl gets more than 20 votes apiece, I'll just add 'em all, so VOTE! And read and review as always. **

**Until the next time, **

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome Readers! Here's the second part of the story that is now revised. This time, I've added to the fight scenes, trying to make it more epic. We'll see how well I've done, so on with the show!**

**Previously on From One Shinobi to Another: **

"**Now that we are all here, please tell us how you all got here Naruto-san," stated Hayate**

"…Very well then. But I ask that you not ask any questions until I finish. Also, this will take some time, so you might want to get comfortable," responded Naruto. At that, Muramasa, the ancient sword maker, smiled. 'At least one whipper snapper is polite,' he thought. Once everyone was situated, Naruto began.

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

_Tsunade was dead, the victim of an assassination. Those who ordered the hit? None other than the village elders: Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Ever since that bastard Danzo died, those two old fossils took over Root, and began to undermine Tsunade's rule, both openly and in a more clandestine way. With the only figure to oppose them gone, Konoha's civilian council unanimously elected the Rokudaime Hokage: Sasuke Uchiha. Once he was sworn in, the bastard wasted no time in declaring Naruto, his friends, and anyone who was even remotely kind to him as traitors to Konoha, to be hunted down and executed on sight. Most of the village was ecstatic that they were able to finally hunt down the 'demon spawn' without fear of retribution from the Hokage. What followed was a massacre that would make the one that Itachi committed look like a single killing. Indeed, it was far bloodier than Ame and Kiri's civil wars combined. _

_The Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans were slaughtered, despite their best efforts. The clan heirs fought valiantly, but were unable to stand the sheer weight of numbers that Konoha threw against them. Many of Naruto's acquaintances did not even have the opportunity to fight back. They were simply murdered while they slept, or ganged up and killed so fast that they couldn't react in time. However, in a last act of desperation, Neji was able to slay Karin, who along with the rest of Taka was welcomed into Konoha with open arms. Since she was not suited for combat and physically weak, a quick jyuuken strike to her heart was all it took to destroy it. 'At least, I have done some damage' thought Neji as ROOT ANBU swarmed around him, proceeding to impale him upon their tanto's. Back to the massacre, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, and even Kakashi Hatake could not survive this attack, though by the time one of them fell, there were piles of corpses surrounding each of them, testament to their status as elite Jonin. _

_Despite the bloodbath, the main target was not anywhere near Konoha. Ever since his beloved Baa-chan's death, Naruto seemingly vanished of the face of the earth. ANBU and hunter-nin squads that were sent after him either returned with nothing, or they did not at all. After the 'night of cleansing' as the Hokage put it, a search revealed that Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Anko Mitarishi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Ayame Ichiraku, Ino Yamanaka, Hana Inuzuka and Shizune were not among the dead (guess where they were?). But no one thought much of it, as the 'demon's' influence was cleansed of their village! In celebration of their success, the villagers strung up the corpses of the 'demon's followers' all around the walls of Konoha, crucified to the very place that they had sworn to defend, only to be betrayed for their efforts. _

_But this 'cleansing' did not escape the notice of the four other hidden villages. Suna was the first to declare war, Gaara, hell-bent on killing the Uchiha for his crimes against his friends and innocents. Their declaration of war was followed by Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. However, the allied villages were in for a rude shock; the remnants of Akatsuki (Madara, Zetsu, Kabuto, and the 100,000+ white Zetsu clones) had allied with Konoha! Caught off-guard, the Shinobi Alliance was dealt a major blow, losing a quarter of their forces in the first engagement. In contrast, Konoha no Aka (the Red Leaf, as it would become known as) lost 15,000 of the Zetsu clones. These however, were cannon-fodder while Madara, Sasuke, and Kabuto wrecked havoc. The Uchihas personally slaughtered several thousand nin; Sasuke with his cursed Sharingan and Madara's ability to turn incorporeal proved to be the bane of many a shinobi. Kabuto's usage of the Impure World Resurrection did not help matters either, with his undead minions coming over the Alliance forces like an undead horde of death. _

_Among the dead were the Kazekage, Gaara, and his brother Kankuro. Kankuro was killed relatively quickly in the battle. After all, a kunai lodged in the back of your skull is pretty much a deathblow, isn't it? Gaara was not so lucky. Singled out by the 'Hokage' in the heat of the battle, Gaara became quickly outmatched. However, the Uchiha prick toyed with the Kazekage, playing with the ex-jinchuuriki's sand armor by sending small raiton techniques at the redhead. For hours this lasted, long after everyone else had been slain. Madara and Kabuto were merely content to watch this spectacle, chuckling at the Kazekage's fate. That is until Gaara managed to get in a lucky blow, barely scratching the Uchiha's face. Instantly becoming enraged that someone dare scratch HIS face, Sasuke stabbed Gaara in the solar plexus, lifted him off the ground, the duck-assed haired man called out one of his new techniques: **Raiton: Dageki no Denkou Kami (Strike of the Lightning God)**. Gaara was instantly dead, fried my millions of volts of electricity. Sliding the charred husk off of his blade, the 'Hokage' arrogantly strode to the elder Uchiha, who was standing on a large pile of corpses. Together and without one word exchanged between them, they shunshin'd back to Konoha no Aka. Sighing at their lack of courtesy towards him, Kabuto shunshin'd back to their stronghold as well. _

_More of the same followed; the Alliance forces being systematically and utterly annihilated by those led by the Uchiha. Within a month, Iwa was the first to fall, it's mighty earthen walls no match and useless against lightning attacks Sasuke was so fond of. Next was Kiri, followed by Suna. Each time, the hidden villages were shown no mercy, all being razed to their foundations, at a minimal cost to the opposing forces. Kumo was the last to fall, and cost the Uchihas dearly, as all of the remaining white Zetsu's were killed, as were a large amount of their regular forces. Not only that, but Suigetsu, another of Sasuke's team was killed during the month-long siege of Kumo. Seems that his affinity to water worked against him when dealing with lightning users, didn't it? Nonetheless, the village hidden in the clouds did eventually fall. With that, Madara's dream was accomplished: the Uchiha controlled the elemental nations! With the biggest threat to them gone. The Uchihas and their forces began to crush the smaller countries. Though most of them willingly surrendered, a few resisted, such as Yuki/Haru no Kuni . As a consequence, the land was completely razed, and it's great generator destroyed, returning it to a barren tundra. Oni country resisted too, but like Yuki/Haru , were quickly obliterated from the Elemental continent, though the corpse of the Head Miko was never recovered. And with that, the Uchiha's grasp upon the land was total. Or so it would seem. _

_Several years into the Uchiha Regime, Sasuke awoke to the sound of fighting. Glancing to his side, he noticed that Sakura was still sleeping soundly from last night's activities (there's a nightmare for you!). Quickly dressing and arming himself with his chokutō, the 'Hokage' ran out of the compound, and found to his horror that all of the guards were dead! Bodies lay everywhere, in every possible pose of death. Upon closer inspection, none of the corpses sported the same type of wounds. Some of the bodies were cut, with the blood appearing as crimson stripes along their bodies. Others were pulped so that they were only recognized by the occasional finger or toe that wasn't pulverized. Still others had wounds from all the elements, ranging from earthen spears piercing their bodies to fourth degree burns. _

_But the one that truly scared the Uchiha was the body of Jugo. For one, his head was no longer attached to his shoulders. In fact, it was nowhere to be found. However, there was no blood spurting from the arteries, implying that the wound had been immediately cauterized after impact, suggesting the use of a Katon jutsu in conjunction with a blade. But the most gruesome fact was that there was a message carved into the flesh of his back. The message was written as though by a master calligrapher, save for the ink and parchment were replaced by blood and skin. The message was addressed to all of Konoha no Aka; 'Everyone must gather in front of the Hokage Monument, or your precious pink-haired bitch will die a slow and VERY painful death.'_

_Enraged that someone would dare talk like that to the almighty Uchiha, Sasuke flew into a rage. He called everyone to the determined location, intent on making the person responsible pay dearly. Madara appeared next to Sasuke, looking none to pleased if his blazing Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was any indicator. "This better be good Sasuke. I was enjoying with one of the kunoichi POWs," he growled. The Rokudaime just 'hmphed' and started looking for the person/group that would dare stand against the Uchiha and their followers. The elders sidled up to both Uchihas, wondering what in the world could make their almighty and benevolent leaders so tense. _

_Just then, a blood-curdling shriek went up form the crowd. One of the council members slowly slid apart into bloody chunks _**(A/N: think of the NGII fight scene with Muramasa killing all of the ninjas)**_, with the crimson liquid spurting from the severed arteries. Standing over the dismembered body was a man dressed in a black robe with a peaked hood that obscured all of his face, save for his mouth. In his hands was a katana, black as night, though coated in blood from the recent usage. The blade was so sharp that it looked though it could effortlessly cut through a diamond in one stroke. Along the sword were kanji for 'Strength,' 'Honor,' 'Retribution,' 'Justice,' and at the tip of the sword 'Vengeance.' _

_Screams of terror started like a chain reaction, with the crowd trying to disperse, only to be stopped by nineteen other figures dressed identically to the first. These however, looked to be female judging by their build. The first Nin to come remotely close to the group threw a kunai at the them, yelling "out of my way bitches, or I'll kill you all!" However, the kunai never reached its target. In fact, it never even came close, as some sort of barrier incinerated the flying dagger before it got within ten meters of the group. The barrier itself looked like the one that Orochimaru used to kill the third Hokage, except that this barrier was crimson instead of purple. Also, it was much larger, as it covered the entirety of Konoha, and seemed to be designed to keep things in, seeing as the mysterious figures walked through it without bursting into flames _**(A/N: thank you pentupfury for the barrier idea)**_. _

_The Nin who had thrown the kunai was now shitting himself with fear. "W-who are you? What are you?" he stammered._

_For the first time, the man spoke. "They are Assassins, and they've come for revenge for their families, friends, and homes, you fuckers." Though spoken very calmly, everyone could hear the hatred, the venom, the absolute disgust with which he addressed those wearing the Konoha no Aka sigil. As soon as the man finished his explanation, one of the black-clad figures lunged at the hapless shinobi who had asked the question and proceeded to unsheathe her jian, attacking him with the fluidity that would make a ballet dancer envious. Result: the shinobi was dead, with long red lines carved into his body._

"_What the fuck did we ever do to them, or you? Even if we did do something, it was because Uchiha-sama told us to do it, and he is never wrong! And what have you done with my daughter?" demanded Sakari Haruno (Sakura's mom)._

"_Oh, so that piece of shit is alive? And your still kissing his gay ass?" Chuckled the man. The chuckling soon turned into full blown laughter, though there was no mirth at all. _

"_Don't you dare talk about-"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU USELESS PINK-HAIRED BITCH! IF ONE MORE WORD COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, SHE WILL SUFFER A FATE WORES THAN DEATH!" roared the man, as he blasted the entire area with a massive dose of killing intent. "However, I'll tell you why me and my group are doing this. But maybe showing you their faces will help you remember. Ladies?" At his request, all but one of the women lowered their hoods at the same time. First came the gasps of shock, then the insults of 'Traitors!' 'Whores!' and 'Uchiha-sama will take great pleasure in you!' _

_Suddenly, the mysterious man seemed to faze out of existence, the ones who were hurling insults at the black-clad women exploded into a shower of flesh, blood, and gore. The man suddenly reappeared behind the furthest insulter, kneeling and holding his katana in an after-slash position. _

"_I thought I told you dumb fucks to BE QUIET!" said the swordsman, while blasting another wave of killing intent at what was left of Konoha no Aka. "Now, as I was saying, you took Hinata's, Ino's, Hana's, Tenten's, Ayame's and Mikoto's friends, family, and clans from them. You killed off everyone dear to Shizune, Yugao, Anko, and Kurenai, and you fucks killed her unborn son too. Under 'orders' you destroyed Temari's, Konan's, Tsunami's, Samui's, Mei's, and Yugito's homes. For those reasons alone, you all deserve to die. But what you did to me and the last woman still hooded goes far beyond that. For years, both of us were hated, abused, scorned, beaten, tortured, and NO ONE helped us, save those that are with us, or have died. I held her inside me, and what happened? I was beaten within a hundredth of an inch of my life, repeatedly! I was the scroll, not the kunai, but NO ONE here could see that!" _

_As the man said this, those still alive broke out into a cold sweat, having a very bad feeling, of who the remaining hooded figures were. The man continued, this time in a whisper, barely audible, yet clearly heard by all. "She did not even start it. She was forced to do what she did by what you all think is so mighty: THE SHARINGAN! She was controlled by Madara Uchiha, who ordered her to attack Konoha. When the Yondaime sealed her, only then did she regain control of herself. Once she saw the pain and suffering Madara forced her to do, she swore vengeance, not for herself, but for those she killed while being controlled." At that, the last remaining hooded woman finally drew back her hood. Her hair was blood red, as were her eyes. She had a moderate tan, and a curvaceous figure, with what looked like DD-cup breasts that bulged beneath her clothing. Her ass was perfectly shaped, and she had long shapely legs. She would have been a beauty, had she not looked like a blood-crazed predator that had cornered her prey. "This is Kyuubi, formerly the most powerful bijuu, now my wife." _

_With that, people literally started shitting themselves with fear. Yet they remained in place because of the killing intent projected by all of the women. "Now, at long last, our vengeance will be fulfilled. We are all SSS class shinobi. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, head of the Arashi (storm) clan, and son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The women you see before you are bonded to me, both in marriage and in blood. We are the last of a long line of ultimate warriors. We are Assassins. We are your doom."_

__**A/N: Chapter 2 is now revised. Better than the first? Worse? Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Here's also a list of the new jutsu used in the chapter**

**Name**-Raiton: Dageki no Denkou Kami (Strike of the Lightning God)

**Type**- Nin/Kenjutsu Attack

**Class**- S rank

**Description**- Sasuke stabs his opponent in the chest, then lifts the up in the air while they are impaled, he then calls down a bolt of lightning to fry them. It should be noted that this is actually lighting, not chakra converted in to lightning, and is thus much more powerful and dangerous. Similar to the Kirin, but much more powerful, and does not require storm clouds to utilize.

And Now for the polls:

Tina Armstrong- 14

Lei Fang- 16

Hitomi- 16

Kokoro- 18

Christie- 16

Helena Douglas- 17

Rachel- 12

Lisa- 16

Surprisingly, Kokoro is in the lead. I did not expect that, not that I'm complaining. Like I said before, 20 votes for every girl and they're all in!

On a side note, Kishimoto has finally knuckled down and began to write some GOOD storylines. Still, he's got a long way to go to get it to the Naruto that first interested me


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter revised. Sorry for the lag time, but I've been busting my ass trying to make the slaughter even gorier for my bloodthirsty readers :) That and friggin school is killing me, but I digress. Let me know how I did.**

**Previously:**** At that, people literally started shitting themselves with fear. Yet they remained in place because of the killing intent projected by all of the women. "Now, at long last, our vengeance will be fulfilled. We are all SSS class shinobi. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, head of the Arashi (storm) clan, and son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The women you see before you are married and bonded to me, both in marriage and in blood. We are the last of a long line of ultimate warriors. We are Assassins. We are your doom."**

_ All hell broke loose. Citizens of Konoha no Aka were trying to flee, but there was nowhere to run. Naruto and his wives leapt into action. Virtually every one of them had some sort of weapon, save for Kyuubi who opted to fight hand-to-hand, literally. Yugito, Anko, Konan, and Ino all sported dual Kodachis, while Mikoto, Tsunami, Mei, and Yugao were currently using katanas. Kurenai, Samui, Ayame, Haku, Tsunami, Kin, and Temari were all wielding an assortment of melee weapons, but were currently not using them. Instead, all but Haku and Kin were providing long-range support with yumi bows, the other two with volleys of senbon needles to cover the blind spots of the others. Hana was using teko-kagi (think wolverine's claws), to slice through her targets with a disturbing similarity to the way a canine attacks. Hinata was currently using one of her kodachis and using her jian in a devastating tandem. Tayuya was utilizing a kusarigama to disembowel, dismember, decapitate, and pretty much wreak havoc on her victims. Shion and Shizune, however, had the most disturbing weapon of the bunch; a kanabo. Apparently, their respective training as a medic and vows as a priestess did not prevent them from grinding their targets into paste_

_ Needless to say, the citizens of the last hidden shinobi village were slaughtered. Every time one of the blade-wielding women disappeared and reappeared, another person died in a gruesome fashion. One civilian council member wound up with both of his arms, a leg, and his head severed from his body, courtesy of a whirlwind of slashes from Anko. Another was decapitated, and before his body fell, had his stomach slit open and his head shoved into his own bowels. Those who where shot with arrows and senbons did not fare any better. Several villagers were felled with a single arrow right between the eyes, while others had a hail of flying death turn them into human pincushions. Yugito, in a particular display of brutality shot an arrow into Sakari Haruno's left eye, followed by another one to her right. The elder pink-haired bitch screamed in agony, but did not die because Yugito had purposefully missed the brain to let her live, as she had more torture to endure. Once the arrows ran out, the archers drew their weapons and joined the carnage. _

_ Kurenai had a __bo__ staff, and was wielding it quite expertly to crack skulls and shatter bones. Samui had opted for a naginata, and was currently hacking away at the last vestiges of ROOT with the result being limbs flying everywhere and blood showering the area. Ayame was using a pair of tonfa, which the ramen chef had quickly become fond of when she trained with them. Temari was wielding her trademark giant fan, except this particular fan had its edges honed to a razor edge. This served to both act as a blade and also enhance her Fuuton jutsus. Kin was sporting a jian, and was weaving in and out of the crowds as gracefully as a ballet dancer, except that her dance was that of death._

_ Tayuya was currently destroying the fleeing civilians with her devilish kusarigama, using the chain to drag them back to her before performing a bit of impromptu surgery on them. The senbon-wielders were also showing no mercy, as both Kin and Haku flung the needles of death with unerring accuracy. They could have killed with a single senbon, but opted not to, instead preferring to hit meridian spots that immobilized, and caused great pain, leaving the riddled people easy targets for obliteration by the others. _

_ The few shinobi who escaped the first wave of death and destruction went on the offensive. Or rather, they tried to. One ninja came at Shion with his kunai, thinking that the cumbersome club would not be raised in time to prevent his thrust. As the blade descended though, a blade spouted from his chest. Glancing down in a mixture a shock and horror, the dead man could make out his heart resting on the tip of the sword, before the world went dark. Pulling her blade out of the body, Tsunami grinned at Shizune. "Careful, Shion-chan. He almost got you," she playfully chided._

_ "As if, don't forget, I have this as well," Shion scoffed, releasing her hidden blade and plunging it into the gut of an assailant who vainly tried to sneak up on them. "See, I can take care of myself." she proclaimed._

_ "Ah, but what about your vows to never take human life?"_

_ "Fuck that! These motherfuckers need to drown in their own blood!" interrupted Tayuya as she whirled the weighted end of her kusarigama around her head, and flung it at a fat merchant's head. The chain wrapped around his neck, and when Tayuya pulled, it broke. The former Oto kunoichi did not stop there, as she pulled the corpse towards her and began to spin it around. She suddenly released her grip on it, letting the body take out five people. Bounding over to the downed people, Tayuya released both of her hidden blades, and proceeded to hack away at them, carving bloody marks and gashes upon them. When the last fell, clutching her neck and trying in vain to staunch as the bleeding, Tayuya finally retrieved her kusarigama. "What the fuck are you two waiting for, me to fuckin' tongue you right now?" she growled. At that, Shion just shrugged and responded, "What she said. Now can we get back to revenge?" Nodding grimly, Tsunami and Shizune rejoined the battle, intent on wrecking havoc and devastation upon their targets. _

_ Meanwhile, the Elders, Sasuke, Madara, and Kabuto were content to simply sit back and watch the show. 'Hmm. Looks like the ninetail's jinchuuriki has a little skill after all' thought Madara. Sasuke on the other hand was glaring hatefully at Naruto. 'How did he get this power? I must have it!' were his deluded thoughts as fourteen shinobi tried to kill the 'demon.' Unlike his wives, Naruto killed with one strike every time. As the first Konoha no Aka nin came at him, the whiskered man whirled around and nearly bifurcated the man from shoulder to waist. Sensing the next attacker behind him, he turned just in time to block an overhead chop. Naruto then lashed out and kicked the man in the groin. As the hapless nin lifted off the ground, Naruto brought his own blade down, splitting the man's skull in two. Dragging his blade free, he unsheathed his wakizashi, and then became a true maelstrom of death. _

_ As one suicidal chunin came at him, He shifted his wakizashi into a reverse grip. His opponent came at him with a kunai thrust. Deftly stepping to the side, Naruto brought the shorter blade up, amputating the man's wrist. Before he could even register the pain, his head was removed from his body. Witnessing this brutality, the rest of them rushed at Naruto, thinking he could not block a strike from 11 opponents at the same time. They forgot to take into account his lightning speed. Once again, the Assassin seemed to phase out of existence, only to reappear behind the farthest of his attackers, blades held in outstretched hands parallel to the ground. Blood sprayed the ground, and bodies and bodily parts of the eleven assailants fell to the ground, each falling with a wet 'thunk.' Leveling a momentary glare at the ones not participating in combat, Naruto then returned to the fray. _

_ Meanwhile, Hana and Kyuubi were assisting Samui with her targets. The ROOT drones swarmed around the trio, looking for any opening. There was none, as every time that one of them attacked, their tipless tanto's were either deflected by Samui's naginata, caught and broken by Hana, or simply smashed by Kyuubi's demonic strength. A pair of particularly dumb drones decided to rush at Hana from the flanks, hoping that one of them would run the former Inuzuka through. Glancing left and right, Hana let loose a shrill whistle, not breaking the flow of combat doing so. Just as the drones approached her, three gray forms appeared out of nowhere. Two of them tackled the drones, surprising the doomed operatives. _

_ The forms were revealed to be Hana's companions, the Haimaru Triplets. The two that attacked the ROOT made short work of them, tearing their throats out, while the third bounded towards the last remaining drone that managed to part Samui from her naginata, and knock her to the ground (Kyuubi had moved on, a whirling red vortex of death). Just as he was about to plunge his tanto into the former Kumo Jonin, the third wolf dog rushed and bit down on his calf, shattering the bone from the force of his jaw. Crying out in pain as much as surprise, the ROOT drone collapsed, his balance destroyed when his leg was. Wasting no time, Samui released her hidden blade and drove it into his blank mask, piercing the porcelain surface with ease, and driving into the flesh underneath. Unfazed with her brush with death, Samui simply retracted her blade, and picked up her naginata. "Thanks little guy, now, shall we get going?" she asked her furry savior. _

_ Not missing a beat, Haku and Kin had taken to the ruined buildings to get a better vantage point to snipe their targets from. Haku had switched from volley fire to throwing one needle precisely at a time. Kin kept up the wave of senbons flying around, reflecting their different methods: Haku had an affinity for single, precise strikes, while Kin opted for overwhelming force. This had little effect, as every Konoha shinobi that tried to flank or take to the rooftops was killed by a flurry of thin metallic death. _

_ At ground level, the swordswomen had cornered over 500 civilians and ninjas against the Hokage Monument. They moved in without mercy, hacking limbs, hewing heads, and splitting their victims open. The rapidly dwindling ANBU tried to stop the kenjutsu by engaging them sword-to-sword. _

_ One headed straight for Mikoto, thinking that she would be the easiest one to attack. As he charged, Mikoto made no move to move out of his blade's trajectory. As the blade was about to hit home, the former bent backwards, forming a semicircle with the ground. With the same fluidity, she brought both legs up and kicked the hapless ANBU into the air while simultaneously flipping herself into the air. As both bodies reached their apex, Mikoto revealed why she was feared as Konoha's original blade master. Her blade flashed all around the ANBU, the sun's rays glinting off like a mirror. Both landed, but in vastly different ways. Mikoto landed in a graceful crouch, katana held at the ready for another attack. In contrast, the ANBU landed in bloody heaps, twitched once, and never moved again. "__**Kenjutsu: **__**Juu Kuminari Sutoraiki**__**(Ten Lightning Strikes**__)__ " she whispered before returning into the "fight" that was winding down. _

Mei stood in the center of a pile of limbs that was formerly a few shinobi, but mostly the cowering civilians. Upon seeing Mikoto's questioning look, the busty auburn beauty shrugged and said, "I used the**Gekido no Senpuu** **(Rage of the Whirlwind) **technique." Mikoto instantly understood. That technique was invented during their training, to be used in situations of being outnumbered and surrounded, with the results being shown here. Nodding grimly, Mei looked across the square, eyes focused on Naruto and Kyuubi surrounded just as she was moments ago. The difference was the duos were not toying with their targets, but simply hell-bent on retribution.

_ At the middle of this blood orgy were Naruto and Kyuubi. They fought back to back, surrounded by hundreds (and the last) of Konoha no Aka shinobi, all of which were eager to finally take the lives of the 'demon' and the 'demon brat.' The horde was having no success however, as anyone who got within distance was killed, either by Naruto's blade or Kyuubi's claw like nails. Eventually, the last bastard stupid enough to attack Kyuubi fell dead, minus her a leg and head. The female nin also had a gaping hole in her chest from where Kyuubi literally ripped her heart out. The redhead in question still clutched the organ in her right hand, before squeezing it. Result? The heart burst, covering Kyuubi in her victim's blood, and giving her the appearance of a red demon._

Seeing how these 'Assassins' were slaughtering them, the few remaining survivors tried to flee (again). Smirking at their stupidity, Temari decided to try out one of her new jutsu variations. Circling her fan around her head, she then batted a huge gust of air. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**)," the wind mistress exclaimed. At that, the large bubble of compressed air shot towards the cowering people. But along its flight path, it picked up bodies and body parts, hurling them also at the last remnants of Konoha no Aka. However, this particular variation of the Daitoppa was much, much stronger than the regular version because of the infusion of Youki. As a result, the organic material sped towards its target with speeds equaling those of a bullet leaving the muzzle of a sniper rife. The result: the few remaining survivors of Konoha no Aka were shredded by the body parts of their comrades. Now, the only remaining people living inside Konoha no Aka were Naruto and his group, Sasuke, Madara, Kabuto, and the village elders.

Regrouping with his wives, Naruto wiped the blood off of his blade before resheathing it. The others quickly did the same with their respective weapons. Turning to face their last remaining opponents, Naruto leveled a glacial stare at those remaining.

Koharu stepped forward. "I knew we were right to order your death sentence! You have freed the demon and killed the village!" she shouted. To this, the former jinchuuriki said nothing but motioned to the group. Hinata and Tenten vanished, then reappeared a few seconds later, carrying a bundle between them. The village elders and Sasuke gasped. Between the two Assassins was a bound, gagged and naked Sakura Haruno! They proceeded to dump the pink-haired bitch junior on the ground in front of Naruto. The bitch was wiggling around on the ground, trying to break free. But because of the chakra draining seals placed on her, she was having no success.

"Recognize her teme?" snorted Naruto. He then knelt down next to Sakura, whose eyes were wide with fear. "Yugito-chan, you didn't kill her mom, right?" A nod in confirmation and Naruto continued "then please bring her here." The female assassin vanished then reappeared almost simultaneously, this time carrying the body of a female with arrows protruding where her eyes used to be. Uncharacteristically gentle, Yugito then proceeded to lay Sakari down next to Sakura, who tried to scream to her mom, but it only came out as a muffled gurgle.

"Dobe, what are you doing? And what are you going to do with her?" asked Sasuke. He couldn't care less about Sakari, but Sakura was to be the mother of the new Uchiha clan!

"Shut up, Uchiha. Soon it will be your turn." Replied the lone male Assassin, to which the duck-ass haired man grew furious. Sasuke then proceeded to draw his chokuto, but could not make another move on account of the massive killing intent radiating from the nineteen female Assassins. Ignoring the activity by his arch nemesis, Naruto then proceeded to activate his hidden blade. Once again, Sakura started to thrash about, desperately trying to escape. But the seals prevented that. Then Naruto began to speak.

"Sakura Haruno, I used to love you. I did everything for you. I let you beat me, boss me around, and to mildly put it, make my life a living hell. And how did you repay my kindness? By scorning me and treating me even worse! I should have seen the truth right then, but I was too dumb to realize it. When the bastards over there ordered the executions of those dearest to me, I finally realized what I needed to do, what I should have done long ago." As he said this, he straddled his former pink-haired teammate, who desperately tried to buck him off to no avail. "You shall pay for you crimes," Said the Blond assassin in a cold, dead voice.

At that, he started to carve a design into Sakura's flesh with the hidden blade. Slowly, and carefully, Naruto drew the Uzumaki clan symbol on Sakura's stomach. With great care, his cuts were deep and painful, but did not hit any veins or arteries. Once done, he gripped her left breast, which he difficulty with as there was nothing there. He then proceeded to carve a new design here, this time taking the shape of an elaborate 'A' with a line underneath (the Assassin's Logo), taking great care to cut into her nipples ever so slowly, centimeter by agonizing centimeter. Sasuke and the rest of the living people tried to move, but they could not even open their mouths to talk as Naruto switched to the other 'breast.' The killing intent by Naruto's wives increased making it hard for even Madara to breathe, much less move. The bitch screamed into her gag, but that was all she could do. With that done, the male assassin went lower, and once again carved a new design into her pelvic area. This time, it was a representation of Kyuubi in her kitsune form attacking a miniature Konoha. All of these were elaborate, intricate works. Indeed, many would consider them to be masterpieces, were it not for the fact that the canvas was human flesh. Finally done, Naruto switched positions so that he was now facing Sakura's nether regions. Quickly finding what he was searching for, he grabbed Sakura's erect clitoris. "Seems you enjoy pain, don't you Sakura," he said in that same dead tone as he gave the nub several vicious jerks, seemingly trying to rip it off. Suddenly, he proceeded to slice off her clit in one lightning fast motion.

Hearing her daughter's muffled screams of agony, Sakari Haruno thrashed about desperately to find her, to no avail. She was blind and every little movement caused the arrows lodged into her eye sockets to generate unfathomable pain. Consequently, she could not do anything but lay there and hear her daughter being tortured.

Flicking the amputated piece of flesh away, Naruto leaned in closer to Sakura, whispering in her ear "this is but a fraction of the pain I had to endure." And with that, Naruto plunged his hidden blade into Sakura's neck. "Perfero nam infinitias, bitch," He growled. Hearing the sound of metal cutting through flesh, Sakari Haruno wailed, knowing that sound meant the death of her , she stood up and charged Naruto through the searing pain of the arrows jostling ever deeper into her skull. Before she even got close, Kyuubi appeared in front of her, grabbed each of her arms, and ripped her limb from limb.

Slowly, Naruto stood up, and together with Hinata, walked slowly towards the village elders. Then in the blink of an eye, Naruto drew his sword and amputated all of Homura's limbs from his body. As the blood spurted from the cut arteries and his 'body' fell to the ground. Standing over him was Naruto, who then stabbed him in the back, then jumped into the air to deliver a brutal decapitation to the old bastard. Koharu's fate was not merciful either. Hinata used the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms) on the female elder, sealing off all of her chakra. Still immobilized, Koharu could do nothing but endure the agony. Hinata then proceeded to snap all of Koharu's fingers, then her wrists, then arms.

Try as she might, the elderly kunoichi could not even scream, as the killing intent was still on full force. Then, the bluenette lifted up one of her legs, and brought it down hard on Koharu's right knee, and then her left. With her balance destroyed, the last village elder toppled over, breaking her jaw and several ribs in the process because she could not stop the impact. Hinata then flipped her over, and delivered a devastating curb stomp to Koharu's head. The result was obvious; her head exploded into a shower of blood, skull, and brain matter under Hinata's boot. Wiping her soiled footwear on the body, Hinata jumped back and rejoined the rest of the Assassins.

"Only three left," Mei commented. "And I only got to kill 759!" Unfazed by one of his wives attempts at humor, Naruto remained focused on the three living opponents. These were the worst offenders, and also the most dangerous.

"Remember who you are assigned to, and don't forget, finish quickly for the finale," he ordered. The response was a chorus of "Hai, Naruto-koi!" as they all charged the last of Konoha no Aka, determined to fulfill their vengeance.

**A/N: That's Chapter 3 revised. I feel so much better about this installment than it's first incarnation. Maybe it's the bloodshed, or maybe it's because I've lost the first-story jitters. But what really matters is what YOU, my readers think. Reviews and PM's help me figure out what you want to see and what I need to work on. So please, R&R! And now, for the list of new techniques:**

**Name- ****Juu Kuminari Sutoraiki**** (Sword Technique: Ten Lighting Strikes)**

**Rank-A**

**Type- Kenjutsu Offensive**

**Description-****When initiated the user moves at lightning fast speeds leaving blurred after images behind while delivering 10 devastating blows to the brain, lungs, kidneys, heart, clavicle vein, and then the removal of the head, and both arms. (Courtesy to my good friend Patriot-112. Thanks Bro!)**

**Name- Gekido no Senpuu (Rage of the Whirlwind) **

**Rank-A**

**Type- Kenjutsu Offensive/Defensive**

**Description- Used for outnumbered and surrounded situations. User begins to spin around a central point, utilizing centrifugal force akin to the Kaiten of the Hyuga. User holds their sword in one fixed grip, key for the success of this jutsu. If the grip is loosened even slightly, it doesn't work. If it does, any attackers are shredded by the high-speed swords. If your imagination is totally shot, think of a fan on max setting, times that by 100. That's about the speed the blade is going.**

**Don't know when the revised CH 4 is gonna be out. As much as I enjoy writing (and that's something I thought I'd never say that in this life), school unfortunately has to come first. But fear, not dear readers! I shall do my best to bring you a longer, bloodier, and more demonic chapter as soon as I can! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4 redone. Wait time wasn't too bad, but the Superbowl had kept me from devoting much attention to this. But in my defense, my favorite team (Green Bay Packers!) was playing for their fourth set of rings against my second favorite team (Pittsburgh Steelers), playing for their seventh.**

**Previously on FOSTO:** _**"Remember who you are assigned to, and don't forget, finish quickly for the finale," he ordered. The response was a chorus of "Hai, Naruto-koi!" as they all charged the last of Konoha no Aka.**_

_The assassins separated into two groups: Naruto and Mikoto headed right towards Sasuke, Kyuubi and the rest headed towards Madara and Kabuto._

**With Naruto and Mikoto**

_Both combatants clashed for what would be the final time. After the first pass, even Sasuke knew that this would be the fight of his life. 'Unbelievable,' thought the Hokage. 'Since when did the dobe become so strong?' Trying to play it off, Sasuke spoke "is that all you got, loser?" _

_"Not in a million years, teme," growled his enemy. _

_"Once I kill you, all of those women will help repopulate my clan," said the king of arrogance. At that, all of the woman growled and nearly abandoned the plan in favor of neutering the bastard. The female assassins checked themselves however, and continued to combat their designated opponents. Naruto, Mikoto, and Sasuke disengaged, once again eying their opponent(s) with utter contempt and hatred._

_"You are the embodiment of everything that was wrong with our clan," said Mikoto. "I am ashamed that I even have these accursed eyes." To emphasize her point, she briefly activated her Sharingan, revealing three swirling Tomoe. She then took it one step further, activating her Mangekyo Sharingan, displaying a curious pattern: the opposite halves of the taiju in each eye, before her returning them to their steelish-onyx color._

_"You dare call yourself an Uchiha?" demanded her son._

_"No, I am no longer Mikoto Uchiha. I am now Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze, an Assassin. And FYI, I never wanted to have you, but that bastard Fugaku raped me, then left me as a plaything to the rest of the clan. I'm glad that they are all dead, save for Itachi. He was the only decent Uchiha to ever come from this demon spawn of a clan. He spared both of us out of love (__**A/N: In my story, Itachi did not kill his mom, as she was not planning the coup. He simply took her in a hidden location until Naruto found her. With Tsukiyomi, Itachi fooled Sasuke into thinking that he murdered their parents. After all, Tsukiyomi is a genjutsu in which the caster controls every aspect. So it's not too far out of the realm of possibility that Itachi could alter the 'memory' that he replayed for Sasuke)**__. And yet you killed him!" was her reply. One could here the complete hatred in her voice as she berated her 'son'. _

_"… You'll be the first one that I take after I kill the dobe," stated the Uchiha. _

_"Not on your life, you bastard!" shouted Naruto. And with that, the mother and son joined battle once more. As the Uchiha and his mother clashed swords in a battle of swordsmanship, the raven-haired man looked at his nemesis, dojutsu blazing. "Amaterasu," he whispered. Flames black as night shot out from his left eye, engulfing the blond Assassin. _

**Kyuubi & co. vs. Madara and Kabuto.**

"_So, the fox-bitch wants to play with me again? Aren't you 0 for 2 against me?" Snarked the Uchiha founder. In the first pass, the Uchiha's clan founder used his signature jutsu that turned him incorporeal. That was the only thing that saved his life, as Kyuubi's deadly claws would have sliced his head clean off. Madara, surprised by the suddenness and ferocity of the attack barely had time to activate the jutsu. Nonetheless, with his evasion of death, his ego took hold. _

_"Madara, after tricking me not once, but twice, your punishment will be the worst imaginable," intoned the greatest of the Bijuu. Everyone still alive could hear the venom practically dripping from her words. _

_"If that'sss ssssso, then why haven't you killed ussssssss already?" remarked Kabuto. _

_"Because you will do more than die, you will suffer for all you crimes against us, the TRUE Konoha, and all of the innocents you've killed in your lust for conquest," explained Anko in the sickly sweet voice that made her famous in the former Konoha's I&T division. Ever since her bonding to Naruto, her curse mark had been destroyed, making her free of Orochimaru's (and later Kabuto's) control. With that obstacle gone, the Snake Mistress began to plot her vengeance against the master who betrayed both her and Konoha. Since Orochimaru had been 'killed,' her target for revenge had shifted to another of the snake's apprentices: Kabuto. Her hatred had further intensified as news of Kabuto's absorption of their former master became known. Consequently, she threw herself into her plotting, devising new methods of extracting the maximum amount of pain that were so cruel and sadistic (but very effective) that Tsunade actually forbid them unless in the most extreme cases._

_"Regardless, I will enjoy taking you all, you in particular Kyuubi," chuckled Madara. Seeing the ninetails in her beatific human form made him extremely interested in enslaving her once again, although his time for more sinister, nefarious purposes._

_"Not on your life, you sons of bitches! Girls, NOW!" commanded Kyuubi. At that, the rest of the woman except Anko jumped away, forming a large circle around Kyuubi, Madara, Anko, and Kabuto. The circling Assassins sheathed/stowed their arms, knelt to one knee, and began to simultaneously chant in a mysterious language and form a long and complicated series of hand seals. Torn between keeping an eye on the irate females before them and observing what the other women were doing, the temptation proved to be too great for the snake and the elder Uchiha. Madara focused his eyes onto Yugito, as she was the closest to Kyuubi in his field of vision so that he could see an attack coming. But these hand seals weren't like the vile duo had ever seen before. Fingers and wrists twisted in undulated in a transfixing manner. Tearing his gaze away from the former Nibi container, Madara focused once more on the redhead who stood across from him, slowly clenching and unclenching her hands, as if anticipating wringing his neck._

_"What are they doing?" asked a more-than-slightly curious Madara. _

_"A jutsu that we have spent all these years creating and perfecting__**. Ninpo: Kyushu no Izanami (Ninja Art: Revenge of Izanami)**__!" exclaimed the redhead. With the command given, a black miasma spread from the women forming the circle, encompassing everything inside the circle. 'Fools! They have they forgotten that even the lowest of Sharingan's can see through genjutsu's?' though Madara. 'this will be all too easy.' he continued while chuckling. With that, he proceeded to activate his dojutsu. Or rather, he tried to, and to his quickly growing horror, found that he could not activate his bloodline!_

_######################_

_As the (un)holy black flames sped toward him, Naruto thought 'Well, time to see if this sword lives up to the legend.' With that thought in his mind, Naruto positioned his katana as if to block another blade. Then the flames hit._

_The first thing that Naruto thought was 'HOT HOT HOT HOT!' While appearing as simple black flames, the fire of Amaterasu was actually much more than that. It is said that the fires are actually the same flames that the goddess Amaterasu used to create the sun, meaning that Amaterasu easily outclassed every other Katon jutsu. However, because of the Uchiha's ability to use the Tsukiyomi jutsu, it was not so. (Tsukiyomi is Amaterasu's brother in Japanese mythology. In the tale, the goddess banished her bother to the moon after he killed the goddess of food. To get the full story, look it up!) Consequently, while the flames were not as strong as the sun's, they were nonetheless extremely potent, burning hotter and longer than the highest regular Katon jutsu ever could. _

_Gritting his teeth against the pyrokinetic attack, the blond-haired assassin utilized all of his considerable strength and poured youki into his blade. To the Hokage's astonishment, the flames appeared to recede, then vanish completely into the blade. Once the last ember was absorbed into his katana, Naruto whipped it around his head, creating a large sonic boom behind him as he assumed the classic kendo ready stance._

"_Dobe, what did you do?" asked an astounded (though he would never admit it) Sasuke._

"_Simple, I just took away your most powerful ninjutsu," came the condescending reply. As he spoke, Naruto pointed his sword at Sasuke. "Kai," he commanded, and at the command, the Amaterasu flames that he was battling a moment ago shot forth from the tip. Eyes widened in surprise, Sasuke reacted to the sudden deadly present. Activating his Mangekyo Sharingan and tried extinguish the black fire before it reached him. Though he managed to do so, it was not without cost. Though the caster of Amaterasu could normally extinguish their attack on a whim, this was not the case. As a result, Sasuke was forced to exert precious chakra to prevent himself from becoming an Uchiha burger, well done with arrogance and superiority complex on the side. Unfortunately, his ploy worked. As the last of the black embers disappeared, the Hokage's dropped to one knee, overcome by the exertion. But remembering the raw power that curiosity trumped his contempt for Naruto._

"_What does that blade do? And how come a dead last like you has it. It should be in the hands of an Uchiha!" demanded Sasuke._

"… _For one, someone like you could never wield these blades. Your Sharingan is of no use in wielding them, for once one of these blades are drawn, no other techniques aside from taijutsu can be used in conjunction with them. In essence, this sword pair makes me a purely physical combatant. Also, these are no ordinary blades. They are sentient, much like Kisame's Samehada. and its name is __**Meibastsu**__ (Divine Punishment), with it's brother blade, __**Tenchu**__ (Heaven's Judgment). They are among strongest blades ever formed, on par with the Kusanagi that Orochimaru-teme used. These can cut you pindly ass in two with just a flick of my wrist. They can also absorb any type of attack, then dole it out twofold (__**A/N: think Nel's Cero Doble from Bleach)**__, as you just experienced. These blades judge who is worthy to wield them, and bond to their wielder for life, and they have chosen me. It is a partnership, an interdependent relationship that an asshole like you could never understand! You, Sasuke, who always sought the easy way with your 'almighty' Sharingan, could never wield these blades!" declared Naruto. _

"_You dare mock me, an Uchiha? You think a dobe like you deserves that kind of power? Someone like you has no skill. I am an Uchiha, and can do whatever the hell I want! Those blades are mine, and so are the women!" By this point, Sasuke was practically frothing at the mouth, white with rage._

"_Over my lifeless corpse, asshole." That did it. Something inside Sasuke completely snapped._

_I'll show you the might if the Uchiha, you worthless dobe! __**Chidorigatana**__!" exclaimed the enraged (and quite possibly insane) Uchiha. An azure bolt electricity shot out of his chokuto, but not towards, Naruto, but Mikoto instead!_

_############################_

_"So, the fox bitch want to play in the dark, eh?" chuckled Madara, trying to maintain a facade of an all-powerful warrior. "This will be all too easy." However, the founder of the Uchiha clan was not as calm as his voice would suggest. In fact, he was practically having a nervous breakdown about now. For one, he could not feel Kyuubi's youki, or even his own chakra! _

_"What'ssss thissss?" Hissed Kabuto. Apparently, he had figured it out as well, and was about as pleased as Madara was. Even with absorbing Orochimaru's remains, he still was not a front line combatant, preferring instead to send others to do his dirty work. Now that he might actually have to fight, he was afraid for his life._

_"So, finally figured it out, you bastard?" came Anko's sickly sweet voice through the darkness. That tone made everyone, Madara included, involuntarily shudder in fear. That was a voice that promised pain. A lot of pain. As in untold amounts of hellish torture that would make an eternity in the Shingami's stomach seem like a paper cut in comparison._

_"This ninpo sucks out all light and chakra inside a particular area. In short, none of us can even mold chakra, much less utilize ninjutsu or genjutsu. So, both of you are at a total disadvantage." Explained a sadistically smiling (though no one could see it) Kyuubi. "You, Madara, whose accursed eyes will be your downfall, and you Kabuto, whose reliance on ninjutsu will cost you your life."_

_"Ssssso what? Have you forgotten that we are the mosssst powerful sssssssshinobi in exisssssssstenccccce?" asked a sweating Kabuto. Without his ability to summon his undead minions, he was screwed. Even after absorbing the snake Sannin, his close-range combat abilities were only high jonin level, well below his ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities._

_"Yes, so what?" echoed Madara, although he began to feel something he had not felt in a long, long time; genuine fear. And then the pain ripped through his body. _

_#############################_

_Though she had just slaughtered hundreds of people, even Mikoto could be caught off-guard. She was so surprised that she could not dodge the oncoming electricity. Suddenly, a black blur appeared in front of her, which was soon revealed to be her husband and mate, Naruto. Once again, the ex-jinchuuriki blocked the raiton jutsu with Meibastsu, and as with Amaterasu, the electricity was absorbed into the midnight black steel. Once the shock had worn off, Mikoto and Naruto sprang into action, Mikoto to the left, Naruto to the right. The raven-haired woman was the first to reach Sasuke, and came forward with an overhead strike, seemingly intent on cleaving her bastard son in two. _

_Unfortunately, the same bastard son was able to block the attack effortlessly enough, as his accursed bloodline predicted the move with ease. However, what the 'almighty Sharingan' had failed to see was that Naruto had launched himself high into the air. "You want to see one of my techniques, teme? Here's one for you! __**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryutsuisen (Dragon Hammer Strike {I do not own Rurouni Kenshin either!}**__)!" Exclaimed Naruto. And with that, he came crashing down upon Sasuke. Though the Uchiha blocked it, it was not without cost. His chokuto was chipped from the force of the impact, which had also created a large crater. Essentially, this made Sasuke's sword severely limited in it's utility. As soon as his cracked blade disengaged from Mikoto's the latter preformed a kenjutsu technique of her own._

_"__**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryukansen (Dragon Spiral Strike)**__!" she cried. And with that, she spun 360 degrees and delivered a devastating backhand cut upon her 'son's' back. The blows recipient cried in pain as this was the first time in a long time that he had been severely wounded, and fell to his knees. "Ah Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, you've gone too long without a thrashing," chided Mikoto, though her words were anything but playful. Staggering back to his feet, Sasuke saw both of his opponents simply standing there. "… Again," they whispered in unison. Once again, Mikoto flanked to the left, and Naruto to the right and up high. However, the Hokage was knew what was coming, and counterattacked. _

_Performing the necessary hand seals, he called out "__**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**__!" and with that, a massive fireball in the shape of a dragon's head sped towards the airborne Assassin. "NOOOOOOOOO!" cried the raven woman. As she tried to move to intercept the fireball, Sasuke forced her to dodge a Chidori that he aimed for her heart. Though she loathed to use it, she activated her Sharingan as well. This proved to be the deciding factor, as she contorted her waist to the side, causing the deadly electricity to pass harmlessly through the space her generous bust had occupied only moments before. _

_Going in the offensive, Mikoto grabbed his outstretched hand and spun around to throw her 'son' into one of the few buildings that survived the destruction of their inhabitants. As the teme's body impacted the cement building, his body flew through it as though it was made of rice paper, breaking support after support until Sasuke's body finally came to rest at the middle. The building held for a few moments, creaking at the sudden loss of structural integrity. Then, with a great groan of tearing metal and cracking cement, the building collapsed._

_######################_

_Though caught off guard by the sudden loss of chakra usage, Madara had not lived a couple centuries to be undone by the mere loss of chakra. Any decent shinobi knew how to fight without it, with Kakashi, Maito Gai and Rock Lee being prime examples. But the loss of his eyes, that is what Madara feared the most. _

_Once in his life, he had lost his eyesight due to the over usage of his Mangekyo Sharingan. By taking the eyes of his own brother, Madara not only regained his vision, but unlocked a new level of his clan's dojutsu: the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. With these eyes, Madara could seemingly phase in and out of existence, in addition to wielding Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, and Kamui without fear of blindness. Formidable though he was, the Uchiha clan founder was forced to use the ultimate genjutsu on himself in his fight with Konan: Izanagi. This allowed its user to cross the boundaries between reality and illusion, making mortal wounds seem as if they never really happened. _

_However, the price for such power is steep, even for the Uchiha who valued power over all else. Once used, the eye that cast Izanagi was forever closed, never to reopen. For this reason, it was classified as a kinjutsu. But with his victory over Konan, Madara claimed Pein's Rinnegan, and with that, he truly believed that he was immortal. He now wielded the famed kekkei genkai of the Rikudo Sennin, controlling all six elements, gravity, and the ephemeral techniques of the Mangekyo Sharingan as well. Those thoughts evaporated from his mind when the pain ripped through his body._

"_How doe it feel, Madara?" growled Kyuubi. "Have you forgotten the feeling of pain? Pathetic. The 'Almighty' Madara can't handle this small amount of pain."_

_Despite appearing as a giant nine-tailed fox in her attacks on Konoha, Kyuubi very rarely took that form. For one, it was simply too big! And the trees kept getting stuck in her paws, and the amount of food that form consumed, it was simply too much. That giant bestial version that was associated with her attack on Konoha was her original form however. When Madara tricked her both times, he stripped her of all freewill. That included her ability to choose what form she took, and so she appeared in her 'true' form when Minato sealed her inside her now husband/mate. Once Naruto broke the seal, half of her power returned, while the remainder was still held within him, making both of them hanyous. With the thought of her mate and sister wives, Kyuubi charged Madara once again, fully intending to rend him limb from limb. _

_Meanwhile, Kabuto was feeling the exact same way as Madara was: pure, consuming, all-encompassing fear. Without the use of chakra, he was useless __**(A/N: not really, as in Part I, he fought with his nervous system scrambled, but hey, that was when he had backup too. Now, he's going up against someone who completely outclasses him in every way. Did I forget to mention that his opponent is seemingly an insane, sadistic yet ultra sexy psychopath?)**__. And then he heard it. The chuckling that helped give Konoha's former snake mistress her reputation for being an insane bitch who'd just as soon gut you as give you the time of day. _

"_Ooooh Kabuto-kun? Come out come out wherever you are!" with those words said in such a sickeningly sweet voice, Kabuto nearly shit himself. "Oh come on Kabuto-kun, I just wanna play!" That did it; the Orochimaru wannabe lost all control of his bowels. "Ah, there you are, and… oh my, little Kabuto-chan messed himself!" the pineapple head feigned surprise. "Oh well, no matter. Now, play time!" _

_And with that, shrieks of pain could be heard by everyone, causing them all to shiver/cringe. 'Kami, I am soooooo glad that she is on our side,' Thought all of the Assassins. Then, Anko exclaimed, "Hey, now I got some real snake skin, and a fancy new necklace! And a pair of earrings too __**(A/N: just think for a second and you get it in 3… 2… 1… Now)**__!" And from the darkness walked Anko, her clothing covered in blood from her recent... surgical activities. " Hmmm, no wonder the bastard absorbed Orochi-teme. I've never seen one this small. Kinda looks like a coctail wiener," This caused every remaining male to stop for a second and cover himself. And this momentary loss in his defense allowed Kyuubi to sweep in and attack Madara once again. The last thing that the fearful Uchiha founder felt was a shattering impact all across his torso._

_As his broken body landed in a crumpled heap, Madara barely heard Kyuubi intone "Now to finish what I should have done centuries ago."_

_#######################################################################_

'_Note to self, NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER make Anko-chan mad EVER again!' her husband thought. Considering that he dodged a gigantic fireball by contorting himself in midair, it was a surprise to himself that he was able to think of nothing that was immediate. Nonetheless, the threat was avoided, and Naruto pressed his advantage. Sasuke, whose arrogance knows no bounds, thought that he finally got the dobe looking the other way. _

_He was currently engaging his mother in an epic duel, until the heard the cry "__**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryutsuisen**__!" come from above. At that instant, Mikoto crouched down and positioned the edge of her blade down. "__**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryushosen (Soaring Dragon Flight**__)!" she cried, while simultaneously springing into action, bringing her blade up in a 180 degree arc so that the cutting edge was now facing skywards. It was at that point that the teme knew his was screwed. He could either block the attack from above or below, but not both. Mikoto's attack this time, the last male Uchiha somehow deflected his mother's blade to the side. _

_But as predicted, he was not able to raise his weapon in time to parry Naruto's strike. And boy, what a strike it was. Meibastsu cut clean through the Uchiha's right shoulder, severing it with brutal grace. As blood spurted from the stump, Sasuke screamed in unbearable pain and collapsed once more. This time however, he was unable to stand up, exhaustion and wounds finally taking their toll._

_Slowly, the Uchiha's mother and rival approached the downed man they stood over him, Naruto above and Mikoto below. After a moment of silent understanding, Mikoto stomped on Sasuke's legs, while Naruto did the same to the remaining arm. The results were as follows: every single bone in each extremity was shattered. Once again, Sasuke cried out in agony, but was unable to do anything. Once the pair was sure that their target wasn't going anywhere, they began to do separate things; Mikoto sheathed her sword, and unsheathed a wicked looking dagger it's serrated edge glinting keenly off of the noonday sun, while Naruto also sheathed his sword, and held a palm out in from of him, above the Uchiha's head._

_By now, the rest of the Assassins approached, weary from their combined efforts, but still walking with their heads held high. True to her word, Anko clutched her new necklace and earrings in her right hand, with a long strip of snakeskin draped over her shoulders. Kyuubi's trophy was less personal, but nevertheless grotesque. In her left hand she held the severed head of Madara Uchiha, the eyes that he obsessed so much over displaying his final emotion: Fear._

_"Since you value those eyes so much, I suppose you don't want these do you?" Mikoto asked her son in an emotionless voice. And with that, she began to saw away at his sack with her dagger. Like what Naruto did with Sakura, this was slow, methodical torture, extending and magnifying the pain for as long as possible. Once again, the last male-soon-to-be-genderless Uchiha howled like the animal he was, until Naruto put his boot on Sasuke's throat, reducing the shrieks to pain-filled gurgles._

_All the while, Naruto continued to focus on his outstretched palm, sweat beading his brow from the intense concentration. Soon, chakra began to swirl and condense into the familiar shape of a Rasenshuriken. However, this particular specimen had every other element infused in it as well. Earth, Fire, Lightning and Water occupied each of the spokes, with wind encompassing all of them. The vortex of elements was steadily growing bigger, expanding to double the size of a regular Rasenshuriken._

_Meanwhile, Mikoto continued to slowly part the skin that held her son's jewels with her blade. Having finally cut through the skin in one long, perfectly straight line, she proceeded to take her son's testicles into her hand, taking great care not to completely sever the sinews connecting them to Sasuke. Slowly, just as she had with cutting to them, Mikoto slowly began to squeeze Sasuke's balls. At this the former Hokage's eyes rolled into the back of his head, pain causing him to go on the verge of going into shock. Seeing this, Shizune quickly acted, producing a syringe filled with a viscous yellow fluid. "Oh no you don't, you son of a bitch. You're going to feel every second of this," she growled. The Assassin medic then injected the concoction into the teme's jugular._

_Immediately, the raven-haired man's eyes snapped back, fully alert and fully aware of the pain. Once again, Mikoto began to squeeze, taking great care to resist the temptation of crushing them right now. Holding them just a fraction below their breaking point, Mikoto slowly reduced the pressure, until the testes were resting in her palm. "Hinata-chan, it's your turn," she said. The Bluenette approached, and took Sasuke's balls from his mother with great care. "For Neji and Hanabi," she said before replicating Mikoto's actions. And so it went, Sasuke's testicles were passed from woman to woman, each naming those they lost to the Uchiha, before squeezing Sasuke's nuts to the busting point. As the circuit was finally completed, Mikoto took them once again. She placed them on the ground, and then slowly stood up. "You deserve this," was all his mother said. Mikoto then proceeded to lift up her left boot and brought it down on the little Uchiha juniors in a curb stomp that equaled the one that Naruto ended Sakura's life with. And with that, any remote chance that the Uchiha clan could be refounded was extinguished._

_Predictably, the man whose balls were literally busted screamed, or rather tried to, but the boot on his throat kept it to a gurgle. Both Mikoto and Naruto stood there in silence for several minutes, letting their hated opponent endure this indescribable pain. Finally, Naruto spoke. "Now Sasuke, your life is at an end. Perfero Norm Infinitas, you goddamned worm." And with that, Naruto flipped the palm with the elemental Rasenshuriken so that the jutsu faced its victim. **"Ninpo: Gogyo Rasenshuriken (Ninja Art: Five Element Rasenshuriken)**!" he exclaimed as he plunged the elemental vortex into his hated foe's body. And then everything flashed white._

**Long ass Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**

"… **And that's how we came to be in the clearing that you found us in," finished the black-clad man.**

**A/N: Finally done rewriting this chapter. And boy, did it take a long ass time. But regardless, it is now posted. Here's the jutsu that has been used in the chap. For those that don't know Rurouni Kenshin, CHECK IT OUT!**

Name: Ninpo: Kyushu no Izanami (Ninja Art: Revenge of Izanami)  
Type: fuuinjutsu/containment  
Class: S-rank  
Description: Naruto's wives form a circle around combatants. They then proceed to perform hand seals and chant in a mysterious language (take a guess). Jutsu sucks out all light, and chakra within its area of effect (Think Kaname Tosen's bankai if you have no imagination, except that this does not take away all of the senses, only sight and chakra). Specially crafted for Madara and Kabuto. Takes at least 8 people to form, more can participate for a stronger/stabler field. Requires a lot of chakra to maintain, and as such, fights inside need to be relatively quick.

Name: Chidorigatana (One thousand birds sword)

Type: Attack/Supplementary  
Class: B-rank  
Description: Sasuke channels Raiton chakra into his blade, increasing the range and damage of each strike.

Name: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryutsuisen (Dragon Hammer Strike)

Type: Kenjutsu Attack  
Class: A-rank

Description: user launches theirself into the air, then comes crashing down upon their opponent. Focuses on utilizing the aerial impact to supplement the user's bodyweight behind the strike.

Name: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryukansen (Dragon Spiral Strike)

Type: Kenjutsu attack

Class: B-rank

Description: wielder starts off in a ready stance, then pivots 180 degrees on their front foot to deliver an unexpected and powerful slash. Most useful as a counterattack.

Name: Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)

Type: Attack/Supplementary

Class: B-rank

Description: wielder forms the necessary hand signs, and expels a large ball of flame that takes the shape of a dragon's head. Seen in canon for Sasuke to set up his Kirin Jutsu

Name: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryushosen (Soaring Dragon Flight)

Type: Kenjutsu Attack

Class: A-rank

Description: the user positions their blade face down, then quickly flips it up and cuts their opponent with a softball pitch movement. (Again, look up RuroKen for a better idea).

Name: Ninpo: Gogyo Rasenshuriken (Ninja Art: Five Element Rasenshuriken

Type: Attack

Class: SS-rank

Description: the highest possible form of the Rasengan. Combines all five elements into one powerful attack. Extremely dangerous. Requires perfect chakra control to even attempt, and even more perfect concentration. Naruto's most powerful attack. Can slay virtually everything.

**And Now for the polls:**

**Hitomi- 38**

**Helena- 38**

**Kokoro- 36**

**Lei Fang- 33**

**Lisa/La Mariposa- 32**

**Christie- 31**

**Tina- 30**

**Rachel- 29**

**Well, all of the gals have over 20 votes. HOWEVER, seeing as I still have 3 chapters to edit, I'm going to bump up requirements. For a girl to get into the harem, She must have 70 votes! You guys have until I finish reediting. Evil, aren't I? So VOTE!**

**Don't know when the next chapter will be reposted/edited, but now that the Superbowl's past, I don't have to worry about whether or not my team is bringing the Lombardi trophy home. Go Pack Go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: welcome once again to a revision of From One Shinobi to Another. So far, this story has been even more successful than the previous story. Again with the previous version of this Chapter, here are just a few people that I'd personally like to thank (again):**

**Namikaze09- Dude, you have been a great help. I can't thank you enough for your ideas, suggestions, and support. To get praise from an author like yourself is a great honor. Can't wait to see your version of my story too. Anyway, Thanks so much bro.**

**Patriot112- Same with Namikaze09. You've been so supportive. And you've given me ideas (and characters, and jutsus) to play with as well too. Thank You.**

**Panther-Strife- what more can I say? All of you have given me such inspiration that I feel like a broken record right now. But you in particular have helped me with the DOAxNG universe aspect, and possible usages for DOATEC.**

**Stekchfan- Dude, like with the others, you have given me ideas for other stories, advice, and plenty of support as well.**

**And to everyone else, I thank you for reviewing from the bottom of my heart. You all have made my crappy little idea so popular. *starts crying anime tears* I FEEL SO APRECIATED! WAAAAAAH! *Random dude bashes me on the head with a mallet* Ahem, any way, on with the show!**

Previously on FOSTA: "… And that's how we came to be in the clearing that you found us in," finished the black-clad man.

Silence enveloped the room. The Assassins and Ninjas looked at one another, each searching for any hint of what may come next. Finally, the large man clad in white spoke.

"Hmm, quite a tale, especially for on so young," he spoke.

"Father, remember my teen adventures? Like the one where I tie-dyed all of the village's clothing?" Ryu sweat dropped.

"Ha ha ha! Of course not my son! I am merely saying that to find such another promising ninja is truly exceptional, let alone over a score of them. I mean, you and Hayate-kun can already level a mountain by yourselves. And by the looks of things, this young man and all of these lasses can as well!" boomed Jo.

"But first we have a couple questions. Naruto-san, you said that Hana-san had three dogs, correct?" asked Ayane. After a nod of confirmation, the lilac-haired woman continued. "But where are they?" she asked. To this, the former Inuzuka brought two fingers to her lips, and let loose a low, shrill whistle. Several seconds later, the dogs in question appeared, ears pinned back and growling at the strangers.

"Calm down boys. These are my companions, the Haimaru triplets. The one on the far left with the shaggy white fur is Nadare (Avalanche). The one with the reddish eyes is Akuma (devil), and the last one with the dark gray fur is Tetsu (Iron). Any other questions?" asked Hana.

"Yes, you said that your sword is sentient, correct Naruto-san?" asked Ryu.

"Correct, Ryu-san," came his answer.

"Do you mind if I show you something?" a shake of the blond's head, and Ryu unsheathed his own sword. "This is the Ryuken (Dragon Sword), handed down in the Hayabusa clan for millennia. It is forged from the tooth of a Dragon, and contains their essences. In short, this blade is also sentient. I wish to see what the two blades will do if exposed to each other," explained Ryu.

"And how do you propose to do this, Ryu-san?" inquired Naruto. He was wary of leaving his prized weapon behind, but was also curious at the prospect of two sentient weapons communicating with each other.

"Quite simple, actually. We shall leave both of our swords here, under guard of Hayate's most trusted men, while Muramasa-dono keeps an eye on them as well. After all, he is the best weapon-smith in the world, and his experience will be invaluable if anything happens And before you ask, you may come and retrieve it whenever you wish, just notify myself or Hayate beforehand. I loathe to leave my weapon here as well, but this might benefit both of us. What do you say, Naruto-san?"

"... Very well then Ryu-san, I leave Meibastsu here, both for the experiment, and for a peace offering to show our nonhostile intentions towards your villages," spoke Naruto. As he said this, he unsheathed the midnight black katana, and placed it on the table where Ryu had placed the Ryuken.

"Back to the matter at hand," continued Hayate, who was massaging his temples, "what are we going to do with them? If they are even half as powerful as they claim to be, they would be tremendous allies, especially now that the Jigumo Ichizoku (Black Spider Clan) is on the move again."

"Mmm, true, very true Hayate-kun. You truly are wise beyond your years," stirred the ancient Muramasa. "However, I cannot help but be somewhat skeptical of their power, young Naruto-chan's in particular." At that, a twinkle of mischief appeared in his wrinkled old eyes. "So why don't we hold a little competition for all of them? Surely Naruto-chan and his lovely ladies wouldn't mind, eh?" at that last comment, Muramasa sported a lecherous grin, eerily similar to another white-haired pervert.

"That would depend on what this 'competition' would entail?" questioned Yugao. This time it was Ryu who answered.

"In order to become a ninja of either of our villages, acolytes must pass tests in stealth, athleticism, combat abilities, and ninpo. However, judging from your past shinobi training, we'll skip the stealth and athleticism, leaving just the fighting parts. I for one am most interested in what all of your combat capabilities are." As he said this, the Dragon Heirs' piercing emerald eyes locked with Naruto's azure blue. Both smirked, knowing that each of them would be severely tested. "But for now, all of you are welcome to stay with us at the Hayabusa village!" And with that, Ryu snapped his fingers.

An instant later, a woman appeared, kneeling at Ryu's feet. '_DAMN!_' thought Naruto. '_She's gorgeous_.' And was he right. The woman had long, jet-black hair done up in a high ponytail, with bangs that framed her angelic face. Even so, her shiny locks hung all the way to the small of her back. Her outfit consisted of a Miko outfit that did not look very Miko-ish at all. First of all, she carried a naginata, despite the general abhorrence of violence by all people of the cloth. Also, the white haori was sleeveless and enticingly low-cut, revealing a pair of perky, supple, C borderline D-cup breasts. It was also apparently too small, as the white cloth did not cover the slits of the hakama, revealing the creamy white skin of her thighs for the world to see. On her arms were white arm sleeves that stopped at the elbow, capped by golden bracelets on her wrist and fingerless black gloves on her hands The red hakama itself was fairly traditional, save for the leg bracers that kept the wide fabric of the garment from catching on anything in the environment, in addition to protecting her shins from attack. However, they also had the side effect of accentuating her firm round ass. All told, Naruto and his wives were about ready to have nosebleeds right then and there at this beauty.

"Momiji, please show our guests to our village, and take them to one of the larger buildings for them to use for the time being," ordered Ryu.

"Hai, Ryu-sama!" was the now-named Momiji's reply. Standing up and turning to face her charges, they caught sight of her golden eyes. "Please follow me." And with that, she softly walked out of the room, followed closely by the Assassins.

######################

"So, what do you think?" asked Jo. Once the door was shut behind the group, the five nin and the sword maker turned to each other to discuss what they just heard.

"I don't know. I could not tell that they were lying or deceiving us in any manor. But I still feel like they have left something out," commented Hayate.

"Indeed onii-chan. That man and the redheaded woman struck me as the most odd," chimed in Kasumi.

"Their chi is confusing. It is not pure, but certainly not evil in any sense. And it's not entirely human either." Stated Ryu.

"Yes, I got that same feeling my son. While they appear to be human, they aren't. But at the same time, their presence is far from that of a Fiend's." added his father.

"Mmm… paying attention, were you? Did Naruto-chan not say that they were hanyou's?" chuckled Muramasa. When all he got in return were blank stares, he cackled until his breath became wheezes. "And you call yourselves shinobi," he chided before he continued. "A hanyou. Very curious. I have not heard of a living one for a long time. Regardless, a hanyou is a half-demonic, half-human being. Actually, a hanyou is simply a cross between a human and another sentient life form. So while they are not evil, the very nature of their chi scrambles the feeling of it, making them seem like lost souls, neither good nor evil. However, they are very similar you." As he finished he pointed his gnarled walking stick at the two Hayabusa.

"Your clan was founded by dragons. And how did a dragon mate with a human you ask? Well you see, when a dragon and a woman love each other very much…" at that, everyone plugged fingers into their ears, knowing where this tale was headed. Chuckling once more, Muramasa tapped Jo on the leg, and when Jo recognized that Muramasa was simply fooling around, he motioned for the others to unplug their ears, scowling at the ancient man.

"Muramasa-dono, please don't do that again, or no more Mugen Tenshin sake for you," Ayane half-pleaded, half-threatened the old man.

"Ah, when can an old man have any fun anymore? But I digress. Continuing on, the Hayabusa were at first indeed Hanyous. However, generations upon generations of mating with humans has diluted the Dragon Blood, to a degree. Nonetheless, you can actually consider yourselves hanyous. The same goes with the Mugen Tenshin, save for being descended from Dragons. Actually, you," at this he motioned to Kasumi, Hayate, and Ayane with his gnarled cane "are descended from the Tengu. I do not know what type being that these youngsters are from, so I can't tell you. If I'd had to guess, I'd say Kitsune. But nonetheless, they are very powerful. This test will let us gauge how powerful." While he gave them all a history lesson, the ancient sword maker's eyes defocused, as if staring across a great distance, while at the same time stroking his snow-white beard.

"Regardless of what being we're descended from, we should keep an eye on them," stated Ayane. This remark was met with nods of assent, save for her brother who grinned.

"Aww, does my imouto have a crush on the mysterious man?" Snarked Hayate. Little did he know how close to the mark he was on that comment. At that, Ayane's face turned cherry red, and she exclaimed "Baka!" and started to chase her brother/leader around the room. Kasumi also blushed, but kept her composure, although she could not help but sweat drop along with everyone else '_I swear, how can a kunoichi of her caliber act so childish sometimes_?' thought Ryu as the Hajin-Mon leader nailed her brother in the head with a giant hammer that appeared out of nowhere.

Sighing and thinking of some nice sake to relieve his quickly mounting headache, Jo Hayabusa coughed to get everyone's attention. "If you don't mind, Ryu and I will be going now. And with that, the Dragon Ninjas shunshin'd out of the room, leaving Kasumi poking her brother's still body with a stick, while her half-sister huffed and walked to her quarters.

######################

The entourage made their way through the path that only hours before they had followed here. This time, they had the luxury of taking in the natural beauty surrounding them. Large oak, sakura, evergreen, yew, and birch trees dominated the foliage. Bamboo was rampant, shooting up in places too small for the larger vegetation. Flowers bloomed everywhere, adding color to the varied hues of green. Peering past the walls of plant life, the arrivals could see small ponds and statues interspersed with Nature.

Following the beauty through the woods, Naruto (and quite a few of his wives) could not help but admire her. However, when he turned to his right, Naruto saw Tenten practically salivating over Momiji's naginata. Sure, she and all of the other wives knew how to use them and virtually every other weapon that they had came across. But Tenten had a weapons fetish, if you couldn't already tell. Once she saw a new or modified version of an instrument of death, she became obsessive. And it seemed that Momiji's naginata had perked her interest. '_Terrific_,' thought Naruto. '_I'll have to keep Ten-chan from assaulting our guide for her weapon_.'

Knowing that he had to act soon, the sole male Assassin stepped in front of his weapons mistress, spun on his heel and delivered a smoldering kiss on her lips. If Tenten had any other thoughts in her head, they were blown out of her mind. Her only thoughts were of **HER** man and that she **NEEDED** him, **NOW**. What their husband was doing to their sister-wife, all of the others smirked, knowing that tonight will be very pleasurable for all of them.

Sensing what was happening behind her, Momiji was dumbfounded. Here these people were, in potentially hostile land and yet two of them were already heading towards second base! '_Unbelievable_' thought the Dragon Miko. '_These women must be sex fiends! I wonder if… NO! BAD MOMIJI! BAD BAD BAD MOMIJI_!' she ranted to herself. Despite being a kunoichi, she had never had sex, due to the traditions of shrine maidens. That is to say that there weren't Mikos who weren't virgins, but she was, just like her sister. Still, Momiji was a young woman, and she had needs. Needs that she had not neglected for far too long.

Glancing at their guide, Naruto smirked into the kiss. In addition to moving Tenten's mind off the naginata, it also had the side effect of turning on the naginata's wielder, judging by her slack jaw and slight amount of blood leaking from her nose. Deciding to test the waters, Naruto snaked his left hand around her waist, and began to massage the weapon mistress' firm buttocks. Moaning even more into the tongue war, the Tenten retaliated by rubbing her hubby's package through his pants.

Upon seeing that, Momiji nearly came right then and there. '_Dear Kami! It has to be the size of a python! What would it be like to get... NO! Focus Momiji! I have to get them to stop before they start fucking each other right here on the trail way_!' were her frantic thoughts. Breaking into a run, she quickly left the group behind in the dense foliage. Ending the make out session, the Blond could tell that his bun-haired wife was disappointed. "Later, Ten-chan, I promise," he huskily whispered into her ear. Pouting but nodding her head in affirmation, Naruto chuckled at Tenten's adorable expression before lightly slapping her butt, eliciting a yelp from Tenten before turning back to the rest of his group. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. At that, all of the others smirked, and took off after Momiji, Tenten grumbling and rubbing her posterior along the way.

####################

Back in the Mugen Tenshin village, Hayate was currently pacing back and forth alone in the meeting room. He was currently deep in thought, at a loss of what to do about the current predicament. After all, it's not every day that a bunch of very powerful ninjas appear out of nowhere, tell a fantastical story, and yet you believe it, is it? Sighing, he mad a cutting gesture with his hand in the air.

Immediately, Ayane appeared in front of the desk, kneeling as Momiji had; one knee bent, the hand on the same side forming a fist on the floor for support, and head bowed. "Yes, Hayate-sama?" the lilac-haired kunoichi asked. Sighing again at her formality, Hayate spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" he asked.

"But Hayate-sama, I am your subordinate, and must show you respect," came her reply, though there was no hint of condescension in her voice, only absolute loyalty towards her brother/leader.

"That is in name only. You and I are equal in ability, and we are siblings. Regardless, please stand up. I have a mission for you. It concerns the new arrivals." At that, Ayane narrowed her eyes at the Tenjin-Mon sect leader, who continued. "You are to monitor them tonight, and report anything suspicious to me. I will be sending Kasumi on this as well, and Ryu will probably be giving similar orders to Momiji. Make sure that these 'assassins' are unaware of you, though that will be easier said than done. All of them are outstanding shinobi. I can tell that much already. I shudder to think what will happen to you if any of you are detected. This will not be an easy task, but you, Kasumi, and Momiji are the best of our forces."

"Hai, Hayate-sama!" and with that, the purple-haired kunoichi vanished to collect her sister and begin planning this surveillance mission.

###################

Arriving at the Hayabusa village, Naruto was once again impressed. Despite being very well hidden, the village had a freakin' castle! But with the thickness of the surrounding foliage, combined with the fact that it blended well with the mountain, no one could ever tell unless they stumbled into the clearing at the base of Mt. Fuji. The castle itself was similar in design and construction to Kumamoto Castle (look it up), except that this one was more sprawled out on account of the terrain. As they grew nearer, Ayame asked the question that was on all of the newcomer's minds. "Ano, Momiji-san, what is that castle?"

"Ah, that is the Castle of the Dragon. It is where the warlord Oda Nobunaga made an alliance with the ancestors of the Hayabusa. He asked them to continue to ward off the evil spirits, as they had done for generations, and in return he would place them under his personal protection, keeping their existence secret from the outside world. Shunden-sama, Ryu-sama's ancestor agreed, and thus this castle came into being. It is both a fortress and a symbol against the evil that the Hayabusa have fought for millennia." As she gave the quick history lesson, Momiji could not help but feel great pride at being part of this defense against evil that had gone on since time immemorial. As the group continued to move closer, the assassins could see not see any people around, doing the day-to-day things that kept a village running and put food on the table. However, several children suddenly appeared, running toward the Miko and her companions.

"Momiji-nee-chan!" they all cried. At that, the woman broke out into a smile, and crouched down to greet the youngsters. "Hey everyone! How have you been? Have you been training?" the asked the children after they shared a group hug.

"Yeah, we've all been training really hard!" exclaimed a bubbly girl wearing a pink kimono and a purple headband that restrained her black hair. She then noticed the group following her nee-chan, and pointed a finger at the strangers. "Who're they?" she asked.

"Well, Sakura, they'd are guests of Ryu-sama and Jo-sama. They're going to stay here for a while. So why don't you, Sanji, Omitsu, and Hanamaru go and prepare the guest rooms?" asked Momiji.

"O.K. nee-chan!" said Sakura, and with that, they all took off back the way they came. Turning back to the group, Momiji could see that the assassins looked on edge, Naruto in particular. When she asked why, the response was "Gomen, Momiji-san. It's just that I've had bad experiences with a girl named Sakura before." At that, the miko's eyes hardened, and her hand drifted towards her naginata's hilt, but then Naruto continued. "Do not worry. We all know the difference between a kunai and the scroll that it's sealed in." Not completely understanding the expression, but nonetheless excepting it, Momiji turned and began to walk in the direction of where the kids disappeared, only to be stopped once again by another question, this time by the purple-haired woman with a katana strapped on her back.

"I'm sorry to ask this Momiji-san, but why haven't we seen any people besides this little kids?" she asked. That halted the Miko dead in her tracks, and turned to face the group. And then they saw her eyes. While taking to the children, her eyes were bright, putting even the shiniest piece of gold to shame. Now, however, they were a dull bronze.

"Because they are all dead," she said in a sad voice. At that, everyone stopped cold. "…What? How? Why?" Kurenai asked.

"The Dark Dragon Blade Incident. I do not know the whole story, because I was only four at the time. What I do know is that one night, a mass of fiends came to the village and murdered everyone. They were led by Murai, Ryu-sama's uncle, who wielded the Dark Dragon Blade. Everyone besides Ryu-sama, Jo-sama, Sanji, Omitsu, Hanamaru, myself and Kureha-onee-chan escaped the destruction. But, my family, my friends…" and Momiji broke down in tears, crying at the remembrance of the destruction.

Realizing that she was going thought, the assassins circled around Momiji, all trying to comforting her. "We're sorry Momiji-san. We did not mean to make you remember such a horrific event," Yugao said gently. "I'm sorry to have even asked." "N-no, it's alright. Someone was bound to ask sooner or later. Better to get it out of the way now." At that, Momiji moved to wipe her tears away, only to discover that Samui wrapped her in embrace from behind.

"If you want, we could help cheer you up, Momiji-san," whispered the busty blond. "I'm sure our husband wouldn't mind helping you out." And with that, Mei, Anko, and Hinata all started to massage the Miko. '_Regardless if he's married to all of them, they all care for him, and I suspect that he feels the same way towards them,_' she thought hazily as hands softly caressed her body. It wasn't an erotic massage, just a massage to relieve tension. However, it quickly became a little more sensual as Anko nipped her ear, Hinata grasped her buttocks and Mei massaged her breasts

"Wow, her breasts aren't as big as mine, but they are really perky," commented the russet haired beauty. The former Mizukage then discovered that Momiji wore breast bindings, presumably to keep hindrance that stems from a large bust to a minimum. Still, even through the wrappings, Mei could see Momiji's nipples erect. '_Hmm, looks like she's sensitive here._' thought Mei, now concentrating on her newfound targets.

"Her backside is perfect. It's nice and round. Not to mention very firm," quipped Hinata. To emphasize her point, she squeezed Momiji's left ass cheek, eliciting a moan from the Miko. Hinata then switched to the other cheek, squeezing it just as she had to its twin. '_K-Kami, if this keeps up, I'm gonna cum right here._' Summoning all of her willpower, she took a step forward on wobbly legs, breaking free of the embrace/massage. Momiji then turned back to the group.

"As kind of an offer as that is, I'm sorry, but I must decline," she said, sporting a blush that made her face match the color of her hakama. Incidentally, the scarlet garment was now several shades darker in crotch region as well. "P-please, follow me. We're almost there." Turning on her heel, she continued on, still unsteady, with the group following closely behind. They all gave discreet glances to Naruto, who merely sported a grin on his face that would put a Cheshire cat to shame. He could tell that his wives had discovered a weak spot, and like hungry sharks, they closed in from all sides. '_That certainly got her to open up a lot more_,' he thought coyly.

Eventually, they stopped at a modest sized building. By no means was it an extravagant looking place, but neither was it a rundown dump like that the 'apartment' that Naruto had lived all of those long years in.

"Here you are. Please get yourselves settled in. I apologize that it is rather barren, but we weren't expecting any visitors," she said while bowing her head in embarrassment, even though there was nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, how are you supposed to know that you're going to have twenty-plus guests?

"That's quite alright, Momiji-san. We've got everything we need." stated Naruto. Upon seeing the confused expression on their guide's face, Naruto elaborated, "storage scrolls." That seemed to confuse her even more, so Naruto sighed and turned to Tenten. "Could you please give her a quick demo Ten-chan?" Grinning, the resident Weapon Mistress whipped out her large storage scroll. She quickly bit her index finger, and wiped some of the blood on the scroll. Instantly, a large puff of smoke appeared, which quickly dispersed to reveal Tenten armed with a kusarigama, with an odachi and a kanabo at her feet. The bun-haired woman then proceeded to pile the weapons on the scroll, and then made a hand seal, while commanding "Fuuin." Just as quickly as they appeared, the weapons disappeared in an identical puff of smoke, leaving the scroll alone. Tenten then proceeded to pick up the scroll and place it on her back once more.

"We've also got food, medical supplies, clothing, and various other things sealed among us," Finished Naruto.

Momiji was floored. Not only could they apparently conjure up weapons from scrolls, but it seemed simple too! '_I must tell Ryu-sama about this immediately_!' she thought. Shaking her head to clear the disbelief from her mind, (at least temporarily), Momiji cleared her throat and spoke. "That was certainly interesting. Regardless, you should be free for the night, so please enjoy yourselves," she spoke.

At that, Naruto and his wives all broke out into wide grins, with Naruto saying "Oh I'm sure we will. Good night Momiji-san." And with that, the Assassins went into the building, Naruto being the last to enter, winking at Momiji, making the poor girl blush even more. As he closed the door behind him, the Miko turned and sprinted to the Castle, going to report to her mentor.

As soon as Naruto turned around, he saw his wives busy at work. Tenten had currently unsealed a portion of her weapons, and began to polish and put them into the weapons racks found throughout the building. Mikoto, Yugao, Temari, and Samui were also helping her. Ayame had unsealed rations (including plenty of ramen), along with pots, pans, plates, and utensils, from her scroll, and was stocking the barren kitchen and dining room along with Hinata, Kurenai, and Kyuubi. Meanwhile, Shizune was setting up a "small" med station in one of the larger rooms, and was being helped by Hana, Mei, Haku, and surprisingly Anko. Why so many people to set up a med station? Because this "small" station had not only bandages, salves, creams, and various other miscellaneous first aid items, but also included things that would be found in and ER: heart monitors, IV lines, hell, she even unsealed a freakin' operating table! Kin, Tayuya, Yugito, and Konan had disappeared upstairs towards the bedrooms. Since they carried all of the spare clothing, they were eager to do unseal their scrolls, and sorting through what they deemed to fit this environment.

Grinning at his wives' ability to settle in, Naruto summoned a platoon's worth of Kage Bunshin (roughly 40 clones) to help them speed things along. Smiling at their husband's help, the female assassins all cooed out "Oh, thank you Naruto-kun! We'll have to thank you in a very special way once we're done!" At that, Naruto summoned another 5 clones to make sure that the bedroom was taken care of. To his slight surprise, the bed was a double king-sized bed, and already had linens on it! Shrugging off the small astoundment, the former jinchuuriki turned around to find that his wives had surrounded him, and all were sporting devious smirks on their faces.

"What are we waiting for girls?" asked Anko. "Lets celebrate and have some fun!" and with that, the female assassins grabbed Naruto's clothing and yanked him upstairs. All that he could think of was '_HOT DAMN! TONIGHT I DINE ON AN ALL-I-CAN-EAT-PUSSY BUFFET_!'

#######################

Elsewhere in the Hayabusa village, Momiji had just delivered her report to Ryu. The Dragon Heir was currently in deep thought, trying to process the implications of what he'd just heard. Shaking his head to clear it with mild success, he spoke. "Thank you, Momiji. This information could come in handy later. Regardless, I have another mission for you. I want you to monitor the Assassins. They seem alright people, but deceptions-"

"Are a shinobi's strongest weapon. I know, Ryu-sama," Momiji finished the time-old maxim of the Hayabusa.

"I have trained you well." Ryu briefly smiled, then his face turned serious once again. "Hayate should be sending Ayane and Kasumi to do the same thing. You are to coordinate with them, and above all DO NOT BE CAUGHT. If any of you are found, there's no telling what would happen."

"Hai, Ryu-sama!" and with that, the Dragon Miko vanished to RV with the two Mugen Tenshin kunoichi.

And break! Chapter 5 has finally been reedited. Better than the last? Worst? Don't care? Eh, whatever. Let me know how this story is progressing, and PM me if you want to see something/one make an appearance. If it doesn't conflict with my overall plans, I'll see what I can do. And now for the polls:

Hitomi-46

Helena-45

Kokoro-42

Lei Fang- 39

Christie-37

Tina- 36

Lisa-35

Rachel- 35

Until Next time, if this story is better than before, give me a HELL YEAH!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm alive! (Dodges various thrown objects) Okay, I should have expected that. I know I haven't updated in a couple of months, but what do you want from me, a list of what kinda shit I've been put through since my last update? Then read my new story, Love and Dead, to find out. But enough of that. This is the long awaited revised lemon for you, my fans. I hope the delay was worth it for y'all. Enjoy, and don't fap too much during this chapter!**

As soon as the bedroom door slammed shut, Naruto was bodily thrown onto their temporary bed. When the blond jinchuuriki looked up, he could see that his wives were already stripping each other down to nothing. Glancing around Naruto could see that Shion was being disrobed by Mei, Tenten and Hinata were double-teaming Mikoto, and all of his other wives were mauling Kyuubi's clothing. Needless to say, the former bijuu's clothing was ripped, torn, and otherwise shredded so that it barely qualified as scraps. Yet Kyuubi was not mad; in fact she was actually turned on by the rough treatment? Who'd have thunk it, the former greatest of the tailed 'beasts' was a masochist? She absolutely loved the dominating feeling of rough hands all over body.

Her wish was being fulfilled as Temari, Anko, Hana, and surprisingly Shizune. Temari was rubbing her hands up and down Kyuubi's sides, while Anko and Hana were mauling her full, round breasts, the Snake Mistress was suckling on her left nipple, while the last Inuzuka took its twin. And last of all was the normally gentle, soft spoken Shizune. Before the Razing of Konoha, she had always worn a conservative brown kimono. With her recruitment into the Assassins, she had taken up the white robes of the Order, as had everyone else. However, until the consecration of the Mating Ritual, no one suspected that Shizune loved to be a dominatrix. That would explain why she was currently wearing a black studded leather outfit, complete with knee-high stiletto boots and elbow length gloves. She also had a matching leather riding crop in her hands.

"So, miss ninetails likes being dominated,eh?" the medic asked in an unusually haughty tone. "And she's being pleasured without reciprocating? I think it's time for some punishment, right girls?" At that, all of her cohorts in teasing/torturing Kyuubi had evil grins. Suddenly, Hana and Anko flipped her over so that her ass was facing the ceiling. Before she could even think of trying to escape (not that she wanted to) her arms and legs were held by Anko, Hana, Temari, and even Ino who joined the fray.

"I think this little slut needs to be punished." and with that, the crop was brought down upon her rump.

Watching his wives dominating their fellow wife, Naruto instantly got a hard-on of epic proportions. Spotting this, Mei and Hinata crawled on all fours to their husband. "Aww, does Naruto-kun have a boner watching Kyuubi-chan getting disciplined?" asked Hinata in a sultry tone. Seeing the veritable tent in his pants, Hinata returned her gaze to Naruto's eyes, which were still locked on to Kyuubi getting whipped.

Speaking of which, the redheaded demoness was moaning even more into the sheets, loving the stinging kiss of the leather on her silken flesh. Again and again, the crop was brought down with unerring accuracy by the _Assassino_ medic, whose sadistic smile matched that of Anko's bloodlust one. With her medical expertise, she knew exactly how hard she could strike Kyuubi without leaving "lasting" damage.

Shizune continued on until her subbie's ass was a matching color of her hair, completely entranced in her exertions. Finally letting up, she could see that Kyuubi was not trying to "resist" but was now a trembling mess, muttering "Please, more. Please punish this demonic slut even more Shizune-sama." At that, the dominatrix moved and stood over Kyuubi's head. "Service me!" she ordered, lowering her pussy onto Kyuubi's face. Still in a mixed haze of pleasure intertwined with her oh-so-delicious pain, Kyuubi barely registered the overwhelming musky scent that she recognized as Shizune's love juices. She just started to lick at the delicate pink folds when she felt a sharp, twisting pain in the area of her crotch. Breaking contact with her dominatrix partner, Kyuubi looked around and saw that Shizune had a painful vice-grip on her clit.

"Did I say to stop, slut?" Growled Shizune, giving another yank on the sensitive nub. Kyuubi yelped, quickly returning to her ministrations. "That's better, my pet. Now here's your reward," Shizune said, suddenly plunging three fingers into Kyuubi's folds, and simultaneously giving her clitoris one final wrench. And with that Kyuubi was tipped over the edge and came, practically screaming into Shizune's pussy as she rode her orgasm to its' fullest. As she came, she screamed to the heavens, or attempted to, as the medic-nin's pussy was in the way.

However, the vibrations from Kyuubi also caused Shizune to cum as well. Having already been fairly close, thanks to the demoness' skillful tongue, the vibrations simply broke the dam, literally. A rush of love juice gushed forth into Kyuubi's face. Exhausted, Shizune collapsed on top of the former biju, chests heaving (and tits a-jiggling) from their efforts. It was at that point that Hana and Anko, who had also been enjoying themselves too, crawled up to Kyuubi and began to lick Shizune's essence off of her face.

"Mmm, Shizune-chan tastes like cloves,"quipped Anko, causing said woman to blush, but nothing more, as she was still drained from her first orgasm of the night. However, the medic's energy was fast returning, and the night was still young.

######################

"Oh my, this fella here looks to be in pain. Did that turn you on, Naruto-kun. Did seeing Kyuubi-chan whipped excite you?" teased Mei while rubbing his rod through his boxers. Naruto made no comment, as he was still stunned by what happened just now. _'That had to be the hottest lesbian scene in the history of sex,' _was his train of thought while his jaw was hanging wide open. However, he soon forgot that thought in favor of the feeling that was occurring in the lower portion of his body. Said feeling was caused by the beautiful duo of Hinata and Mei fondling his junk through his boxers. Feeling the already strained undergarment about ready to burst at the seams, the Hyuuga Princess knelt between Naruto's legs and pulled the boxers down to free her prize from it's confines. As soon as the tip was clear of the cloth, his dick leapt out and slapped Hinata in the face. _'Kami, no matter how many times I see it, I'm always still amazed at his size_' she thought. And boy, she was right. Standing at full attention was his full foot-long pulsating cock, with a matching girth. Slowly, almost tentatively, Hinata grasped her love's dick, and started pumping it up and down. Almost unconsciously, her small pink tongue darted out and glided on her lips, moistening them for what it knew was to come. Hinata kissed the top of his head before starting to suck him off.

Gently, she flicked her tongue out, slowly sliding it around the very tip of his penis Hinata then swirled her tongue around the mushroom-cap portion, before beginning to slowly engulf him into her mouth. The raw, natural smell of her love filled her nostrils as she continued to blow him. '_Kami, this monster is still too big for me to swallow down_,' she thought. Even though she had grown used to having such a large cock fill her up in every way, she still had trouble with deepthroating him. So instead, she settled for taking the first six inches into her mouth, and jacking off the rest. This also had the side effect of creating an obscene sucking sound, comparative to a vacuum cleaner sucking up water. All the time, her pale lavender eyes never ceasing to look up at his cerulean blue ones.

Groaning at his wife's ministrations, Naruto couldn't resist the urge and threw his head back in the pleasure. Glancing over to his right, he noticed that Mei was staring straight at him as well. "Hinata-chan's being selfish, and my pussy's aching. Can you help me with that Naruto-koi?" asked the busty russet-haired beauty with an adorable pout. Looking at her fellow wife, Hinata released Naruto's cock with a wet 'plop,' only to smile at Mei while licking the underside of her prize. Groaning again in pleasure at Hinata's ministrations, Naruto replied "Certainly, Mei-chan." Laying on is back, Naruto waited while Mei proceeded to straddle him so that he could clearly see the damp patch of russet hair above her womanhood. Slowly, teasingly, she lowered herself fully onto Naruto's face, so that they were in a classic sixty-nine position. '_God, I love the taste of pussy_!' he thought while tonguing Mei's womanhood. Bringing his arms up around her slim waist, he grasped her round buttocks and pushed down on the former Mizukage's ass, while thrusting his tongue straight up, intent on reaching the deepest depths of Mei's pussy. Naruto then drew back and delved as deep as he could again, trying to reach the very entrance of her womb. And lo, Naruto's tongue encountered the fabled G-spot. Instantly switching tactics, Naruto then started swirling his tongue around, trying to coat as much as the bumpy surface with his saliva as possible.

Stars exploded in his partner's vision. '_F-fuck! I almost came right now, and I didn't even get to suck on my favorite dick yet_!' thought Mei. Moaning heartily at her partner's tongue work, the former Mizukage bent down to Naruto's crotch. Hinata had moved on to start licking at his nut sack, which left Mei to start sucking on his cock, which the latter did with great enthusiasm. Hesitating only to take a deep breath, Mei began to slowly encompass all of what Hinata had engulf, and steadily went further. Eventually, the tip of her mate's cock hit her gag reflex, but with expert control of her body, Mei suppressed said reflex, and continued on until she reached the base. Simultaneously, Hinata devoted her attentions to one, then the other of his balls, sucking and rolling her tongue around them like one would with a giant jawbreaker.

With not one but two of his his wives giving him a blowjob, Naruto could feel his balls starting to churn. Feeling the increased pulsating in their respective areas, Hinata and Mei began to intensify their sucking. '_D-damn, at this rate I'm gonna cum!_' was Naruto's hazy thoughts. In retaliation, he began to intensify his responsibility to Mei's aching womanhood, driving the russet haired Assassin into a sexual frenzy. On the verge of cumming herself, Mei stopped slowly deepthroating his cock to furiously lick Naruto's mushroom head. Hinata also ceased her oral attentions to his balls and began to lick the underside of his cock as well, while fondling his balls at the same time. With that final addition, Naruto could not hold out any longer. He blasted his first shot of the night. Rope after rope of hot semen spewed forth into Mei's and Hinata's waiting mouths. Despite both of them gulping down as much of his delicious seed as they could, there was too much, and surplus cum coated their faces and dribbled down onto their generous bosoms.

Breathing a sigh of contentment, the former jinchuuriki sat up to witness one of the hottest sights he had ever bore witness to, on par with the lesbian action he saw only moments before. Hinata and Mei had finished their respective treats and were currently cleaning up each other by making out. Once their faces were cum-free, the bombshells began to suckle at each other's tits. Upon witnessing that, Naruto's boner returned full force. Standing up (in more ways than one), Naruto preformed a familiar cross hand sign, he called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A large puff of smoke appeared, and upon clearing revealed to be fourteen identical Narutos, all equally aroused. Grinning from ear to ear, the original turned to face his dopplegangers. "You all know what to do! Go to it!" And with that the bunshins broke off to each individual wife, leaving the original observe the proceedings.

#######################

_'Dear sweet kami! What in the seven hells is going on here!_' thought Ayane, Momiji, and Kasumi. When they had received their orders from their respective leaders, the three kunoichi had rendezvoused with each other in the woods that surrounded the Hayabusa village. They quickly formed a plan to get the maximum amount of surveillance while remaining undetected. As such, all three kunoichi formed a triangle surrounding the building where the Assassins were currently boarded. Unfortunately for them, this allowed all three to witness the mass orgy that was currently taking place in the bedroom. While it had a profound effect on all three (Ayane and Kasumi were currently sporting nosebleeds and damp stains between their legs), it was Momiji was the most effected.

Maybe it was the kiss from earlier, maybe it was budding feelings for the mysterious hanyou, but for whatever reason, Momiji had abandoned all protocol for stealth and was fingering herself with vigor. _'Good God, I want him to fuck me now! I want to feel him pound my pussy until I pass out!'_ the Dragon Miko thought repeatedly. Frustrated that her fingers weren't getting her there, she decided to take drastic steps. She tore her haori wide open, exposing her perky C-cup tits to the chilly night air. This caused her nipples to harden even more, which she stimulated even further by pinching her them with her left hand while her right continuously rubbed her slit. _'I'm gonna, I'm gonna CUM!_' and boy she did. Torrents of her love juices gushed from her pussy, drenching her already damp hakama. Jolts of electricity coursed through her entire body, drowning all of her senses in rapturous pleasure. If one could see her face, it would look just like you would expect it would; eyes half-lidded and semi-rolled back into her head, jaw agape and tongue lolling.

Meanwhile, the Mugen Tenshin heirs also began to finger themselves, quickly replicating Momiji's experience. It was when all three were basking in the after glow of their orgasms that they did not notice a yellow blur appear around each of them. Nor did any of them feel a slight prick on the back of their necks.

#####################

When the three kunoichis finally regained their senses, the first thing that they noticed was that they were not in their designated hiding spots. In fact, they were in the very building that they were supposed to be monitoring! They then noticed the Assassin orgy had stopped, though the clones had disappeared and the women had not bothered to dress, revealing them in all their glory. Third, they observed that their hands were bound, but not tightly or painfully; just enough to restrain them, though not for long. They were ninjas, after all, and rope escape is an essential technique. Finally they noticed the lone male Assassin had moved to the head to the congregation in all of his glory. The voyeurs all blushed at being in such close proximity to his cock, which only moments ago they had fantasized pounding into each of them into sexual oblivion. Naruto then knelt so that he was eye-level with the captive kunoichi, also making it impossible for them to 'secretly' look at it any longer.

"So, the Hayabusa and the Mugen Tenshin have sent spies, eh? I had a feeling that this would happen. I can honestly say that I am not angry, as I would have done the same thing in their position. Still, you all were caught, and need to be punished." At the mention of 'punishment,' Ayane, Momiji, and Kasumi tensed up, and began to mentally prepare themselves for the horror they were about to face. A spy rarely escapes capture alive, and kunoichi are almost always raped.

Immediately recognizing that dulling in their eyes, Naruto quickly put their fears to rest. "Stop resigning yourself to something that will never happen. You might be our captives, but I don't rape women. I'll never cross that line. On that, you have my sworn promise, to which all my wives will attest." At this, the kunoichi trio glanced around the surrounding women, all of which nodded, with the soft-spoken Haku adding "It's true, he never has broken a promise." Feeling somewhat relieved that they'd been spared that unspeakable horror, Naruto grabbed their attention again by continuing.

"Nonetheless, you guys have to pay a penalty for getting caught. And who knows, y'all might find this enjoyable." All the women in the room could hear his tone go from deathly serious to playful at the end of his mini-speech. At the same time, a mischievous gleam shone in his eyes as he steeped forward. Before the captured kunoichi could dwell on his words do anything, he had already opened Kasumi's legs open, and had begun to eat her out. Taken aback by his actions, the auburn haired beauty was nonetheless quickly enveloped in the throes of ecstasy as he deftly used his tongue to deliver her pleasure that she could only have dreamed of beforehand. Moaning just as she was about to climax, Naruto suddenly pulled back, leaving a confused and more than slightly angry Kasumi puzzled. '_why did he do that? Why did he stop, I was SOOOOO CLOSE!'_ she all but screamed in her head.

Sensing her thoughts, Naruto simply smirked between her legs. "I told you, you're all being punished," he chuckled. He then proceeded to make the Kage Bunshin seal, and three more Narutos popped into existence. The original then proceeded to give orders to his clones "tease them, bring them to the brink, but don't let them cum." The clones replied, "Roger boss!" and began to eat out Ayane and Momiji as well. The bunshins quickly set about their assigned duties, thoroughly enjoying themselves while eating the kunoichis out. However, every time either of them was close to cumming, they stopped just short of sending the captured kunoichis over the edge. And as soon as they were not teetering on the brink, the bunshins were right back at it, driving them to the edge they were pushed to time and again, but never allowed to fall over.

Meanwhile, Naruto's wives had grown bored with the spectacle, and had resumed playing with each other instead. With the mass of lesbian action around him, Naruto was forced to use every ounce of his willpower to stop from creating more of his reliable bunshins and turning this into another orgy, fucking each and every one of his wives right then. Instead, he tried to sit back and watch a spectacle which any porn company would kill for. Eventually, Yugito and Samui had finished eating each other out in a rather unique Kumo Kunoichi sixty-nine. Upon seeing their mate sporting a painful looking erection, the two proceeded to crawl over to him, taking great care to sway their hips and make their tits jiggle with every movement. Noticing that Samui and Yugito were moving over to him, Naruto stood up on the bed showing once again displaying his raging hard-on.

Once the former Cloud ninjas reached their destination, they wasted no time and proceeded to envelope his cock in between the valley of their tits. Samui was tied with Mei in breast cup size, with both of them having F-cup breasts. Yugito's bust was not quite impressive, but they were nonetheless large in comparison to the average female, being C- borderline D-cups. As a consequence, Samui engulfed most of Naruto's cock, with Yugito smothering the remainder. To make up for her 'lack' of cleavage, the former container of the Nibi no Nekotama also began to lick the tip of his head. But just as Naruto had absorbed some traits of his biju, so too had Yugito. In her case, a feline tongue. While not as rough as a real cat's, it was nonetheless very different from the other wives as well. In short, it was one of Yugito's unique traits, just like Mei or Samui's monstrous titties.

As soon as his wives began to tittyfuck him, Naruto lost all interest in what his clones were doing. Instead, he concentrated on the soft, fleshy embrace around his cock. When Yugito began to give him head as well, Naruto could feel he was about ready to cum at any second. Steeling himself despite the pleasure, Naruto began to focus on the what the clones were doing to Ayane, Kasumi, and Momiji. But this only prolonged the inevitable release. When he shot his second load of the night, it was just as voluminous as the first. And just like the first, it proved to be to much for either Samui and Yugito to swallow entirely. That didn't stop the others from cleaning them up as well. Breathing a sigh of relief (at least temporarily), Naruto turned his attention and ministrations to his wives, pounding Haku, then Konan, Shion, Mikoto and Ayame into Paradise for the first time tonight.

######################

After the twenty-eighth time of being brought to the brink, they honestly didn't care anymore. But it was Ayane who was the first to say it. "I don't care anymore, I'll do anything you want, JUST MAKE ME FUCKIN' CUM!" she screamed. Instantly, the clone that had been administering her 'punishment' poofed out of existance. Simultaneously, the female Assassins stopped tending to each other for the moment to surround their 'prisoners' in a circle. Naruto walked up to Ayane, positioned himself at her entrance, looked the lilac haired girl dead in the eye, and asked her the final question; "Ayane-chan, are you absolutely sure? I'm not going to force you to do anything, but once I do this, there's no going back. You'll become like the rest of us; Hanyous, Assassins, and my wife."

"I don't give a fuck, just fuck me NOW!" she growled out, while wrapping her legs around him and curling them together, pushing him into her virgin pussy. Following her lead, Naruto proceeded to bury himself all the way to the root. Despite her being a virgin, Naruto encountered no hymen. However, Naruto knew that this was not uncommon, especially in their line of work. However, she was extraordinarily tight, as her virgin pussy writhed and coiled around his invading member, like a boa constrictor would it's pray.

The moment that he entered her, she came, and she came HARD. After all, being brought so close so many times made her extremely sensitive. Seriously, a breeze could have made her come right then. She screamed in pure pleasure, with a tiny amount of pain interspersed in it. When she calmed down from her first climax with a man what seemed like an eternity later, the purple-haired kunoichi noticed that her partner had stopped ceased movement when he entered her all the way, waiting for her to become accustomed to his size. Noticing that Ayane had come down from her high, the former jinchuuriki gazed into her ruby eyes, Naruto spoke once more. "Only one thing remains. We bite each others necks, binding you to me and me to you. Are you ready?"

Nodding her head, the former Mugen Tenshin ninja arched her neck forward and bit his soon-to-be-mate's neck, and bit him. Just before she sank her teeth into her target, Ayane noticed that he had what looked like two puncture marks there already. Unknowingly, she targeted the same spot, and bit down. Blood welled from the wound the inflicted, she began to lick the trickle of crimson liquid that came forth. Instantly, she felt a new power course through her, filling her and making her dizzy with the unfamiliar feeling. Ayane was dimly aware that Naruto had done the same, and was currently thrusting in and out of her with gusto.

##########################

A short while later, Ayane was currently being fucked silly by a Naruto clone (the original was bonding with Momiji at the moment). She was currently on all fours and being pounded from behind by the bunshin. She was also eating out Temari, who had decided to acclimate her new wife to pleasuring her co-wives, giving her a crash course in the pleasures of female intimacy. Ayane was a quick learner, and was currently sucking on Temari's clit with the force of a vacuum. Then, getting a devious idea, she brought her hands up, the Hajin Mon leader inserted two fingers into the Wind Mistress' sopping wet pussy, thrusting them in and out with ever increasing fervor. while inching the other hand slightly lower. Suddenly, she shoved a finger in her ass, while plunging three fingers in Temari's pussy as far as they would go.

Caught totally off-guard by the intrusion in her butt, Temari shuddered as she climaxed for her third time of the night. She came so hard that she actually passed out, content smile etched on her lips. Turning to her new family, Ayane smirked. '_Oh yeah, I can definitely get used to this,'_ she thought. Suddenly a pair of hands snaked behind her and started to grab onto her giant tits. "Oh goody. Another pair of tits for me to ravish," purred Hana. Fondling them neither gently nor roughly, she moved her hands from under Ayane's bosom to her sensitive nipples, ghosting around her pert areolas with an occasional pinch. "And another body for me to tease as well," added Haku. Gently, the last Hyoton user traced her new co-wife's asshole. Temporarily drawing back, Haku created a small coating of ice on the tips of her fingers, which resumed their tracing of the puckered hole. Now it was Ayane's turn to be shocked (or should that be iced) into a surprise orgasm. With the clone still pounding her pussy and a cold, but not unpleasant item in her butt, Ayane passed out just like Temari did. The clone then pulled out, and was greeted with the sight of Haku straddling Hana on top. "Come on stud, pick a hole and start fuckin'!" said Hana.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto had just finished bonding with Momiji, and turned to the last remaining 'prisoner,' only to find that Kasumi was already on her knees sucking him off. Surprised at her move, Naruto quickly saw the desperation in her auburn eyes. "Please Naruto-sama, I want this. You know it, please just make me yours!" she all but pleaded. The princess of the Mugen Tenshin clan went back to working on his cock, licking the underside of his engorged cock vigorously before breaking away from his cock. However, the respite was short-lived, as Kasumi soon enveloped his dick between her soft, warm, DD-cup boobs. Once again, Naruto found himself on the verge of cumming, only for the auburn-haired woman to stop just short of his release. "Ah Ah Ah, Naruto-kun. It's your turn for some 'punishment,'" smirked Kasumi, giving his cock a quick lick from base to tip.

Before he could fire off a retort, she once again wrapped her tits around his cock while swirling her tongue around the tip of his head. Once again, he felt about ready to cum, only for her to pull away once again. Quickly growing tired of this game. Naruto pushed Kasumi down on the bed, and quickly thrust into her. But unlike her sister or Momiji, she had her hymen intact, which soon broke under the force of Naruto's thrust. Her reaction was what is to be expected; her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony and her body went rigid.

Feeling what happened, Naruto immediately dropped his playful facade, and sported a look of grave concern. "I'm sorry Kasumi-chan," he apologized. "I was just caught up in the heat of the moment."

"It-It's alright Naruto-kun," she responded with tears in her beautiful eyes. "I took the teasing a bit far too. Now, let's finish this," she continued as she bit down on his neck. Taken aback by her resilience, Naruto responded in kind, biting on her neck while pummeling her virgin pussy. Thanks to the harsh training she endured, the pain quickly melted into a vast wave of pleasure that was soon to crash upon her consciousness. Soon, she was bucking her hips against Naruto's, screaming her head off. "That's right, fuck me Naruto-kun! Fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for a week! Make me yours, make me crave your cock every day from now on!" she screamed as she finally came for the first time tonight, while Naruto released a load of his seed inside her. But when all of the pent up energy escaped her, it overloaded her senses with indescribable ecstasy.

In short, she passed out. Panting hard, Naruto pulled out of Kasumi's pussy. Without the plug of to hold it inside of her, a bit of his semen leaked out of her over thoroughly used and abused vagina. Like a vulture, her half-sister, who had returned from Fucked Silly Land, swooped in, and began to suck out Naruto's cum. '_Who knew in such a short time one of the most icy and aloof women ever could be turned into such a horny woman?'_ Naruto thought. _'Actually, that is the same could be said for Kurenai, Yugao, Samui and Tenten._' Turning to face the rest of his wives, he noticed that they were all staring at him with an expression that was half-lust, half-annoyance.

"So, Naruto-kun enjoyed playing with his new wives, while the rest of us are just here for the ride," stated Anko sarcastically. Rather than answer with words, Naruto simply made seventeen Kage Bunshin, who singled out a wife and began to fuck each one of them senseless. '_Kami, I love my life __right now!_" thought their husband. "_It's good to be the last of a clan_!'

**A/N: And cut! Yeah, not as much revision as you were probably expecting for such a delay, but what can I say? And honestly, I still feel like the second half of the chapter was still a bit rushed, but what do my readers think? Also, I've recently discovered that I have a life, and got a little too caught up in it. That's not to say that I've forgotten my stories. They've just been shelved for more important things, like that little thing called Graduation. Soon I'll be free of the hell hole school I'm in now, and can devote more time to my training and my stories. **

**And here's an update on the DOA girls poll:**

**Helena: 57**

**Kokoro: 52**

**Hitomi: 55**

**Lei Fang: 49**

**Rachel: 47**

**Lisa/La Mariposa: 45**

**Christie: 50**

**Tina: 47**

**So far, Helena, Hitomi, and Kokoro are in. Lei Fang, Rachel, and Tina are closing in and Lisa are lagging behind. Not how I expected people to vote at all, but I'm not compalining one bit. **

**Until next time, dear readers, this is Guardian 777 saying: I'm graduating Muthafuckas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: welcome to the last revised chapter of FOSTA v.2. I know a lot of you guys have been chomping at the bit for some new material instead of my comparatively meager chapter edits. And to be frank, so am I. I can't wait to introduce new material for my loyal readers. So hold on a bit longer, I'm done with highschool (FUCKIN' A! I SURVIVED!), and have a couple of months before I start college (BOOOOOO!). But I'm rambling again, onto the last revision chapter before new material. And while your waiting, check out my new story, Love and Dead, a HotD fic. Enjoy!**

After a night of nonstop sex, during which all of Naruto's wives, both new and old, had numerous orgasms. Naruto himself personally came inside of each of them at least once in both of their pussies and mouths. He also introduced Ayane, Momiji, and Kasumi to anal sex, though he did not go so far as to penetrate them with his dick. Instead, he merely teased their puckered holes to get them ready for the pounding that they would soon receive. However, that is not to say, that he didn't do any of his wives in the ass. Far from it, as the Kage Bunshin was used to stuff every one of their holes at the same time in the patented 'Gangbang Jutsu.' Not that none of the ladies was complaining.

Morning came far too soon for any of them. It soon a sight that Jiraiya could not describe any better in the legendary Icha Icha series. Naruto was currently laying in the middle of the bed, with his naked wives surrounding him, each sporting a shit-eating grin of satisfaction at last night's activities. Naruto sported one himself that would make a Cheshire cat mad with envy. Clutching his left arm like it's her personal pillow was the Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai. His right arm was currently curled around Hana's waist, drawing the former Inuzuka closer in an embrace. Sprawled across his waist was Anko, who was currently spread-eagled face down across all three of them. Ayame was in a similar state, save for the fact that the ramen chef was supine and had her left hand buried in Anko's twat, with Yugao's head buried in between her legs, while the sword mistress was in turn laying face down, laying in a position that suggested that Naruto was servicing her before she passed out.

The rest of his wives were similar state, with Hinata on top of Temari, and Ayane, Momiji, Ino, Shizune, Kasumi and Kyuubi forming multicolored daisy chain. That is to say that all of the them had their faces buried in one another's pussy. Kin and Tayuya were sprawled on top of their resident priestess, after offering her a 'double blessing.' All in all, it was a scene that any man would kill to be in. As the blond male cracked an eye, he noticed the pressure on top of his body turned out to be his wives. Grinning at the sight, he tried to move, only to realize that he was trapped on all sides by a fleshy, tits and ass mountain. All he could think of was _'Aaaahhhh, it's good to be the king._'

Deciding to get everyone up, Naruto did several things at once; he started to grope Kurenai's breast with his right hand, and with his left he began to massage and rub Hana's delicious ass. Alas, the only thing that this did was cause both women to moan in their sleep and snuggle closer to their husband._ 'Damn. That backfired, now what?'_ Naruto thought. Coming up with another plan, he decided that it was time for a Kawarimi no Jutsu. Making a one-handed seal, the former jinchuuriki created at Kage Bunshin, and then proceeded to switch places with him.

Once the original was free, he motioned for the clone to stay still (not that the clone was complaining), while he went downstairs and began to rummage through the kitchen, after first dressing in a simple pair of dark blue shorts. Finding adequate ingredients, Naruto proceeded to make a banquet breakfast, complete with eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and hash browns. For drinks, Naruto found that the refrigerator was stocked with a bevy of beverages, including orange, grape, and apple juice, along with milk. Of course, this was with a liberal application of the Kage Bunshin, as the clones helped Naruto prepare the food.

Just as he finished setting the last bit of food on the table, Shion came downstairs, buck naked. Grinning at his wife's freedom, he met her in an embrace, passionately kissing her on the lips. At once, the priestess moaned into the lip lock, and felt herself aroused. When they broke away, she groaned in disappointment, clearly signaling that she wanted more. "What's wrong, Shion-chan?" Naruto asked. "Didn't get enough last night?"

"You know damn well we can never get enough," growled Tayuya, who had just came down. Like Shion, she was not wearing a single piece of clothing to cover up herself. But within their clan, Tayuya was well known to be the exhibitionist with a talented, albeit foul mouth.

"As if that's my fault. All of you would kill a lesser man by yourselves with your libido!" grinned Naruto.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to fuckin' bond to every one of us either, shithead," came her reply.

"Oh right. I forced myself upon helpless kunoichi that could kick my ass one on one. As if. And as I remember correctly, YOU all attacked me, and I sure as hell wasn't about to complain." At that, the two women blushed and looked down, remembering the events that had bound them to one another.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

_ Naruto and his group were preparing for their attack on Konoha no Aka. They were currently stationed in one of the caves that were so prevalent throughout the now desolate Iwa. It was in these caves that Itachi had saved his mother, and Naruto had in turn rescued all present from the clutches of the Uchiha. In this labyrinth of rock and stone, Naruto had instructed them in the ancient ways of the Assassins. He had trained each and every one of them how to wield the hidden blade, how to disappear in a crowd, and how to stealthily kill a target. Though most had shinobi training, Shion, and Ayame had none, and had to start from scratch. They more than made up for it with that with dedication and a huge learning curve, as well as the motivation to raze Konoha so all that remained was an accursed memory. Curiously enough, once they were brought up to speed, they displayed no indicators that they were relatively new initiates into the ways of shadow and kunai. Rather, they acted and carried themselves as if they been born shinobi. Also, of note, Shion had discovered that she had a raiton and fuuton affinity, whilst Ayame possessed strong bonds to doton and suiton. _

_ Kyuubi had bee freed thanks to their study of the fuuinjutsu and the communication of between her and her container. Eventually, they decided that although the best way to free her was simply to rip the seal off in his mind scape. Though there were several other methods, each was more dangerous and time consuming than the last to attempt. Consequently, when this happened in the real world, Naruto was suddenly enveloped in Kyuubi's chakra, suspended and cocooned in it. For three days and three nights, he was hung in that position, crucified by the energy being released from his every pore. The rest of the group maintained a constant vigil should anything change. On the third day, a blinding flash of red swept throughout the cave, and caused all of the women looking to turn away or shield their eyes. When they dared to turn back, they discovered that Naruto was in a crumpled heap, and beside him was a naked woman. She had blood red hair which was all natural (as evidenced by her small thatch of hair below her waist), and had full DD-cup breasts. Her waist was slim, and had a well-shaped posterior. This redhead was none other than the greatest of the Bijuu: Kyuubi._

_ It took a full week for both to regain consciousness. Kyuubi was the first to regain consciousness. When she did, the now free demoness quickly experimented with her new body, trying to get used to the feeling of freedom. As she was getting used to the feeling of gravity pulling down on her new breasts by lifting them up and releasing them repeatedly, and watching them jiggle (Oh the humanity! Or should I say, the demonacity!), her container started to stir. Groaning, he rose up on his elbows, and squinted his eyes. _

_ "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! that was the worst feeling I've ever felt. Oh well, did it-" he tried to continue, but found that a busty redhead had enveloped him in a bone-crunching hug. Said redhead all but squealed "Naruto-kun! Oh thank Kami, I've been so worried!" And with that, she planted a smoldering kiss on Naruto's lips. _

_ The rest of the group had heard the commotion, and came running into the medbay that Shizune had set up. They witnessed a redhead with large tits and round ass making out with their leader, and their collective secret love. It was Hinata that was first to voice their collective displeasure._

_ "Get of Naruto-kun, you damn hussy, or by Kami, I'll gut you where you stand!" she yelled. At that, Kyuubi broke off the lip-lock and turned to face the group. "Ah, dear Hinata-chan, don't you know that who I am?" she chuckled in a melodious tone. After thinking about it for a moment, the Hyuuga princess did her trademark blush and mumbled "G-Gomen, Kyuubi-san," she mumbled. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was blushing as well, noticing that the Bijuu was in an... shall we say... an all-natural state? Being the most conservative of the group, Shizune spoke up "Um Kyuubi-san, you need to get some clothes on."_

_ At that, the redhead smirked and said "Aww, why can't I just walk around like this?"_

_ "Because your going to kill me!" muffled Naruto in between the valley of her breasts. _

_ "Oh really? Then what if I do this?" and with that, she began to rub her boobs all around, smothering the poor blond even further. Once again, the ladies were mad, and at the same time secretly turned on as well. Kyuubi could tell the effect that she was having on the rest of them, as a plethora of musky scents wafted into her nose, and a rod was poking her thigh. Grinning, she flashed all around the room in a blur of red light. Suddenly, everyone's clothes were ripped off, leaving them just as naked in Kyuubi. _

_ Most of them yelled at the vixen and tried to cover themselves up, but she silenced them by raising her hand. "Do you think that you could hide it from me? I have senses that make the Inuzuka's pale in comparison, no offense Hana-chan," she said as she looked at said Inuzuka. She then proceeded to get off of Naruto, standing tall in front of the group of women, and if she guess correctly, her soon-to-be- sister wives. "Naruto-kun has known it all along as well, but he is a gentleman, and did not want to hurt any of your feelings by choosing one of you of the rest. Fortunately for both him and us, that no longer matters. He is the heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Under the CRA of the old Shinobi system, he could take multiple wives in order to restore both clans. However, since that system is dead, as are most who practice it, that no longer matters. Naruto-kun is also a hanyou, a half-demon, just like me because of the separation. And demonic beings can have any number of mates. So I pose to all of you this question: Do you truly, truly love him?" she finished her explanation to the females._

_ Needless to say, the group (including said hanyou) was astounded at the information. For the ladies, the fact that they could all express their love without alienating the others was the best information that they've heard in ages. For Naruto, he was blown away at the fact that ALL of these gorgeous women apparently loved him. He could understand Hinata's love, as he had known about her crush on him since he came back from training with Jiriayia. He could understand that the others would have strong feelings of gratitude for him rescuing them from the bastards Sasuke and Madara. He could even understand lust, since none of them have been able to vent their sexual frustration for several months now. But for all of them to love him? _

_ "Is it true? Do you all love me?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. To that, Hinata stepped forward. _

_ "Yes, Naruto-kun. It's true. I know for a fact that I love you," she answered. _

_ "Me too," answered Yugito._

_ "Me three," responded Tenten. _

_ Steadily, every single woman professed her respective love for Naruto, ending with Kyuubi. When she said that, the poor blond nearly had a heart attack. Seeing the effect that she was having on her former container, she once again chuckled. "What can I say? I was sealed inside of you for seventeen years. I have watched you grow from a young kit into a fine man. Throughout our miserable stay in Konoha, all you showed them was kindness and love, even though they nearly killed us many times. You have always fulfilled your promises. How could any girl not love you?" she finished._

_ "I-I don't know what to say. All my life I've never known love. I thought I did with Sakura, until that bitch proved she was still head-over-heels for the teme. Now all of a sudden, I have almost twenty women that love me and want to be my wives?" a nod from all of them and he continued. "but I cannot choose anyone of you over the other. It would be unfair to all of you. Kyuubi, is there any way that I can make you all equal?" he asked the redhead. _

_ "Normally, demons don't care for such things, as they just want to continue their line without regard for the women," Kyuubi thought aloud. At that, Naruto's shoulders slumped, fearing the worst. But he perked up at the next thing that Kyuubi said. "However, there have been rare cases of things like this happening. In those instances, the demons each gave up a part of their youki and imbued it in their mates, binding all of them together. Since you control all of my Youki, you are now the Nine tails. All you have to do is bit each of us on the neck, and pour Youki into each one of us. Be warned though; each successive mate mark will drain your energy, so that the ninetails' power will be no more. "_

_ "For one, I don't even know where to begin using your power Kyuubi-chan. If sacrificing it means that all of you will be with me, then I'll do it without a second thought. But regardless, that seems simple. Are you all sure that you want to be bound to me?" Naruto asked one final time. Once again, all of the women nodded, resolute in their love for him. "Well then, let's get started."_

_ "Hold on, Naruto-kun. The one other thing is that the bite has to be done while mating," explained Kyuubi. Seeing Naruto's puzzled expression, she simplified "you have to mark us while having sex with us, specifically during orgasm. And before you ask, shadow clones won't work, it has to be YOU, Naruto-kun." she finished with a hungry look in her eye._

_ With that said, Kyuubi pounced. She pushed Naruto onto his back while at the same time began to undo his boxers. Once freed of it's confines, his cock sprung to attention, standing in all of it's glory for all the girls to see. Never before had any of them seen such a monster, even those that have had sex, and in Tsunami and Mikoto's case born children. But the likes of Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Kin had never even seen male genitalia before, and were stunned beyond belief. And poor Shion, who despite asking Naruto to help them bear her offspring, had never received 'The Talk,' fainted dead away._

_ "Kami, do all men have such big... things?" murmured Hinata. Though she had taken secret peeks at her crush-turned-love's crotch with her byakugan, he'd always been flaccid, and so she assumed that her obsession was 'average,' based on observations of other men she'd also peeked at. Now actually up close and personal, it seemed to quiver under the collective scrutiny and admiration of the nineteen women gathered._

_ "Not at all, Hinata-chan," answered their resident medical expert Shizune. "Most men are about 4-6 inches in length, and about an inch or so wide. Naruto-kun's penis is...hold on a sec." At that, the brunette vanished into the med wing, returning almost instantly with a tape measure. Aligning the measuring tool against Naruto's tool, Shizune's astoundment grew with each passing mark. When she finally reached the tip, her jaw was open, and her hands trembling. "Thirteen," she whispered inaudibly. _

_ "What did you say, Shizune-chan?" asked a drooling Anko. She just couldn't wait to charm that cobra. After all, she was THE Snake Mistress._

_ "Thirteen inches long," spoke the medic in a more audible level. "And... Dear Kami! Two and a half inches wide!" This further shocked the women, and caused Temari and Ayame to join Shion in unconsciousness. _

_ "So, ummmmm, I guess that's good?" asked the thoroughly embarrassed ex-jinchuuriki._

_ "Oh, that's not good at all, Naruto-kun," deadpanned Kyuubi. This caused Naruto's shoulders and spirits to droop,but then the former demoness continued. "It's perfect." And without further ado she immediately buried his cock into her already sopping-wet pussy, and began bounce up and down at a furious pace, leaving Naruto little time to savor the feeling of fully becoming a man. Instead, he was treated to a red-hot, wet, writhing, coiling passage that undulated around his cock. Watching her efforts from his back, all Naruto could do simply watch the red haired goddess as she ground her hips against his, to stunned by recent events and this delicious feeling around his cock. His eyes were mesmerized by the boobs that bounced and jiggled right in front of him. Unable to contain himself any longer, he reached out and grasped the soft fleshy orbs with both hands. At that Kyuubi moaned. _

_ "Kami yes, Naruto-kun! Oh Kami that's the spot, keep hitting it right there!" she screamed out. Beginning to get the hang of it, Naruto started to meet Kyuubi's downward motions with upward thrusts of his own. Trying to stimulate her even more, Naruto latched on to her left nipple and wouldn't let go. He sucked, licked, and swirled all around the bud, further increasing the pleasure that she felt. At the same time, he slid his free hand down to her slit that was currently being pounded into oblivion. After a small amount of searching, he found the little nub that he was looking for, and repeatedly brushed it with the pad of his thumb. _

_ This had the desired effect; Kyuubi screamed in ecstasy, while her sheathe began to spasm and began to leak even more fluids, seemingly hell-bent on milking him dry. Against the new pressure bearing down on him, Naruto was pushed inexorably towards his own release. "Kyuubi-chan, I'm gonna cum," he gasped out. _

_ "Go ahead, cum inside me! Mark me as yours and yours only forever!" She grunted as she herself felt the dam burst, and she saw white. As she came, her walls clenched even harder, and Naruto could no longer hold it. He shot his load inside of her, coating her pussy white with rope after rope of cum. As his apex was reached, he learned forward and bit her where the neck meets collarbone, tasting the metallic tang of blood as his canines broke though her supple skin. Kyuubi, though she was currently on cloud nine, felt the sting of his teeth and reciprocated the act. _

_ Though they themselves could not see it, everyone else could see a swirl of energy, presumably the youki that Kyuubi had spoke of. Cerulean blue clashed with blood red, and mixed together to create a vibrant purple that enshrouded the two beings making love. Eventually, the orgasmic high for both ended, and the former container slowly pulled out of the fiery redhead with an audible 'plop.' Kyuubi whimpered at the loss of the feeling of being filled to the brim. Rolling off of him, Kyuubi as motionless, sporting a huge satisfied grin on her ruby red lips. Catching his breath, Naruto raised himself up to his elbows and glanced around. Every one of the women had a blush on their faces, and damp stains in between their legs. _

_ "Well, who's next?" he grinned. What ensued would be a night of hot, steamy, raunchy mating that the world had never seen the likes of before. Once all was said and done (pun intended), Naruto was akin to a fish out of water, gasping for breath, and all of his newly-minted wives had all passed out, sexual bliss illuminating their features._

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**

"Yep, that was a good night," came the sly remark from the lone male Assassin. "I never thought that anyone could match you in cussing Tayuya**. **Turns out that all of you have foul mouths when your getting fucked."

"Oh shut the fuck up, you dick!" growled the former flute player.

"But Tayuya-chan, as I remember, you were one of the ones that began to put your mouth to VERY good use that night." at that remark, Tayuya's face went nova red, matching her long tangled locks. Finding that she couldn't find a snappy comeback, the former Oto ninja opted for a simple "shut up," sat down to the table and began to consume the food Naruto had made with gusto. Likewise, Shion did the same, and within five minutes, all members of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan were seated and were steadily reducing the mountain of food to nothing.

Once everyone had their fill, Naruto stood up and looked to his three new wives. "Before you go and report back to Hayate-san and Ryu-san, there are a couple of things you should know. Kyuubi-chan may have mentioned it last night, but I think you all were focused on... other things." To that, the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa kunoichi blushed and smiled, fondly recalling the events of the last twelve hours. But being the most level-headed of the trio, Kasumi asked "what are you talking about Naruto-koi?"

Answering the ginger-haired girl, Naruto continued. "As I was saying, Kyuubi mentioned last night that once I marked you, all three of you became hanyous, a cross between human and demon. Everyone else here is the same, indicated by their bit marks. Ladies, care to show them?" At Naruto's request, each woman pulled their hair to the side, exposing identical but nearly invisible puncture marks a the junction of neck and collarbone. Even with their keen eyesight, Ayane, Kasumi and Momiji had to squint to make out the indentations. Naruto also arched his neck on the opposite side to show his mark to the three newcomers.

"Curious, isn't it? You all have my mark on you, and you all have marked me. Yet, I only have one bite to show for it. I don't know why, and neither does Kyuubi. Rest assured that I belong to you, you belong to me, and I belong to each and every one of you. Also, there is no ranking between you; I treat all of my wives equally, and they treat each other equally. So, there is no cause for competing for affection. That is not to say that we all don't have friendly rivalries. For example, Samui-chan and Mei-chan often compete to see who's better at paizuri-" WHACK. before he could utter another syllable, the bustiest of his wives appeared behind him, both holding a steaming metal fan that they used to whack their husband over the head with. "You didn't have to mention that, Naruto-koi," spoke Samui.

"Ah Samui-chan, what's to be embarrassed about? For one, you're all still nude. Two, everyone at this table has seen everyone else nude, and doing things that ero-sennin could only write about. Besides, I seem to remember that you were the one to start the 'Bigger Bust' conflict with Mei-chan..." At that last utterance, Samui just brandished her fan weapon again."... but moving on to a less touchy one, Ino-chan and Kurenai-chan constantly go back in forth in who's better at genjutsu, and Tenten-chan and Yugao-chan often go all out in their kenjutsu matches.

"Furthermore, regarding your status as hanyous, you are for all intents and purposes, immortal. Any child of any of us will also be immortal, and their children as well. The mate mark also ensures complete and utter loyalty between all of us, which exceeds even your allegiances to the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa, although I don't think I have to worry about that."Pausing for a moment to let the information sink in, he continued. "As a result of our bond, all of your senses have been enhanced, as have your strength, speed, and agility to match ours. You also have a healing factor on par with ours, meaning anything short of an amputation or complete destruction of your bodies should heal rather quickly. However, all of you will need to get acclimated to all of your newfound abilities. Now, I believe that Hayate-san and Ryu-san are worried sick about you all. When they ask you what happened, you may tell them what transpired, as there is no reason to hide it, is there?" he finished with a rhetorical question.

"No, Naruto-kun, there is none at all," replied Ayane, who was still dumbfounded by the events of the past 24 hours. For most of her life, she had been shunned because of her bastard of a father. But in one day, she had found someone who didn't care about that, and was simply a god in bed!

"Excellent, now all of you need to get dressed. While I certainly don't mind all of you walking around nude, I'm sure others would object. So, let's get going." He was met with a chorus of "Hai-Naruto-koi!" and the women stood up and began to head upstairs to put clothes on. However, they took their damned sweet time about it, walking slowly, swaying their hips with every movement, and Naruto could see their tits jiggle as they walked as well. '_Damn vixens are insatiable, not that I'm complaining one bit'_ he thought to himself. Making a batch of Kage Bunshin, he ordered them to wash the dishes and clean the bedroom, while the original Naruto also got changed as well. Today, his outfit was relatively simple; black gi pants with a white cutoff top, combat boots and two bandoliers of throwing knives to complete the outfit. Buckling Tenchu to his waist , Naruto opened the Shoji door and vanished into the deep forest, ready for whatever came. Or so he thought.

**A/N: and, at long last, revisions are complete. Celebration time! Well, maybe not for you, but the past month has been both heaven and hell for me. I was half tempted give up on getting the Prom experience, but to my great surprise, my childhood friend agreed to go with me, even after not seeing each other for nigh on four years. Afterwards, we went to see the new Pirates of the Carribean (a must, for those that haven't), and altogether had a time that I'll never forget. Also, as of June 2nd, 2011, I am officially done with HIGH SCHOOL BITCHES! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry, I'm just a little psyched to get out of that 'school' that I've been imprisoned at the last three years (I transferred there after my freshman year). The only thing I'll miss from that mockery of the education system is my friends, but that's what Facebook's for, right? Anyway, a NEW chapter (yes that's right a NEW chapter with NEW material should be out in a month, month and a half, I'd say. Why not sooner? IDK, but shit usually crops up when I try to make a deadline, so for now, enjoy what I've written, and enjoy life as a whole (I can't believe I just wrote that)! And I can't believe I'm rambling like this. Maybe it's that hit I took in Kung Fu. Or maybe the lack of stress from school. Regardless, I'm tired, and I'm injured, so I'm going to sleep. **

**Ciao, motherfuckers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again to all readers! How's was your summer? Never mind, that was a rhetorical question. But anyway, welcome to the eighth installment of FOSTA.**

**First off, let me apologize for the delay. I know I said I would post something within two months from my last posting, but, once again, life has had other plans for me. For one, my mom's been going downhill, so me and dad have been doing what we can for her. But its been taking a huge toll on everyone in my family. Second of all, I got a job at my Dojo taking care of the kids during the day in the summer. Now that would sound fairly easy right? WRONG! Try monitoring 30 pygmies from hell for six hours, then go through three classes trying to teach them Taekwondo without a break, and then have your own class (thats a completely different martial art by the way) after all of that. It was not cool. Too much stress, not enough training time. Another thing, I kinda broke my ankle. Now, normally I wouldn't mention that to y'all, but I've sprained this ankle over thirty times, and shattered it once. So its taken me a long-ass time to recover, and I'm still rehabbing from it actually. And that's not saying anything about the knee sprain I got either. But enough with my sorry-ass excuses, time for more FOSTA!**

**And yes, this is NOT a rewritten chapter, but brand spankin' new material for you to read. I'll not keep you any longer, so enjoy!**

"He did WHAT!" Hayate screamed. To him, it seemed as if the world was going completely down the gutter. Not even two full days ago, a group of very powerful, and equally enigmatic people suddenly appeared on their sacred grounds. They then proceeded to tell a tale that would make a bestselling fantasy story, but all too true. Of that, Hayate, and his closest friends and allies, were certain, he knew. Still, one does not merely welcome such a group without suspicion, especially ninja hosts.

So, he sent his two best, Kasumi and Ayane to monitor these 'Assassins,' with orders to report anything suspicious. Ryu, his closest and best friend, had also sent his protege, Momiji as well, arriving at the same implications of his Mugen Tenshin counterpart. Both were confident, as they had sent the very best of each of their clans. But, deep down, each heir found himself worrying over their respective charges, Hayate because both Kasumi and Ayane were his siblings, Ryu because he saw Momiji as his own little sister. And now, here were Kasumi and Ayane, hours past their due time to report to him. And naturally, the eighteenth leader of the Mugen Tenshin did what any brother would do in that situation: worry.

Rationally, he knew that both his sisters were capable of handling any situation that he could think of. They were the flowers of the Hajin Mon, and Tenjin Mon sects of the Mugen Tenshin. Each of his sisters was trained to take on the most deadly, impossible tasks and succeed where no one else could. If during that time, Hayate could have calmed down, and thought rationally, he would have had much less to fret about. But, that's if he thought rationally. These were is sisters, and though he may be the leader of both sects, he would not be human if he didn't care deeply about them more so than any of his other subordinates. It's only natural, and no training, no matter how brutal or total, can erase that instinct. And so, Hayate worried.

Now, after finally reporting in, he felt that his fears were justified. And he was angry. Oh, was he angry. This Naruto character had the audacity to not only take not only one but BOTH of his sister's virginities? '_I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him...' _the mantra did little to soothe his emotional turmoil, but gave him something to look forward too. But, just then, Hayate was thrown a curveball.

"Like Kasumi-chan said, nii-chan: we were conducting the reconnaissance and espionage mission you had give to us concerning the arrival of the group of Assassins," restated Ayane. "We proceeded to the Hayabusa village, and linked up with Momiji then. After a quick discussion between the three of us, we split up to triangulate their position, get a view from all angles as to what would be going on, and to reduce the the chance of detection."

'_Like that worked,' _Thought Hayate sourly, though outwardly he somehow retained a somewhat neutral facial expression. Oblivious to her brother's thoughts, the lilac-haired kunoichi continued her report. "what we encountered was most... unexpected. We witnessed the assassins engaging in a..."

"Orgy, nii-chan. It as a gigantic orgy," Supplied Kasumi of all people. "While entranced by the orgy before us, we lost control. We never even knew what happened. All of a sudden, all three of us were in the middle of the bedroom, tied up when we finally came to. The activities had ceased, and we were..."

"Don't tell me that happened. Not that," by now, Hayate was all but frothing at the mouth, livid with brotherly rage. Before sundown, this bastard Naruto's head will be on a pike, he swore to himself.

"No, nii-chan, we weren't raped," said Ayane. At that, he calmed down an infinitesimally small degree. "We wanted it." That did it. The leader of the Mugen Tenshin village passed out from shock. A look of disbelief and horror etched on his features as he keeled over on his back. Looking at their poor brother, the sisters exchanged glances.

"Don't you think we could have broken the news to him a little more gently?" asked Kasumi.

"Probably, nee-chan. But where's the fun in that?" replied the lilac-haired kunoichi. Her half sister just looked like her with an odd look and her head cocked to the side. _'... She does have a point. It IS more fun this way,'_ thought Kasumi.

At first, he started off slowly, walking amongst the trees, letting the nature wash over him. This had the dual effect of calming his nerves, and letting him become accustomed to this still-strange land, testament to hard-learned lessons. Granted, Naruto was never as 'dumb' as he might have let on in his early shinobi career. Being the son of one of the brightest minds in the Elemental Nations, Naruto already possessed a high intelligence. However, with the numerous attempts on his young life, the jinchuuriki quickly learned the first, and most essential lesson to a shadow warrior: always conceal your true ability, unless absolutely necessary. As such, he played the role of an idiot. And while he wasn't a 'genius' per se (case in point, he honestly didn't know any of the questions from the chunin exams), he was far smarter than almost everyone in Konoha had given him credit for.

As he explored the lush forest, his mind wandered to the forests that surrounded his former 'home.' Ironically enough, with all the death threats, assassination attempts, and random attacking mobs after his life, he quickly became familiar with the groves, glades, clearings, and ponds in the surrounding forests of Konoha. _'So similar, yet so very different,'_ he thought. And he was right, the forests of Konoha were created by the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Though trees they were, they had always felt... different than others, even from those of the other elemental nations. They were solid and strong as any tree he had known, but not at the same time. The forest he traveled through now felt radically different than the Mokuton-created ones. Stronger, wiser, and many times older than their counterparts. And for some reason, he felt more at peace among these than the ones in Konoha.

'_Look at me now, I'm comparing trees. I must be outta whack or something_.' He mused. Shaking his head to clear it, he broke out into a light jog, which quickly transformed into a full-blown sprint. How long he ran he could not say for sure, but just as quickly as he started, he stopped.

Ahead of him was a large glade, surrounded on all sides by an impenetrable wall of flora, yet the glade itself was clear of all life, save for the carpet of soft grass that rippled in the breeze. '_Perfect,'_ he thought. And slowly, almost reverently, he entered the clearing, making as little noise as possible, though partially because of habit, partially out of respect. Turning left, he paused about five meters from the trees. And slowly, deliberately, he began forming hand signs, molding each with precision, continuing on to the next seal with the same slow precision. After nearly a full minute of weaving the seals together, he clapped his hands together and whispered **"Doton: Ommagio di Caduto(Tribute to the Fallen)". **

With that, the ground in front of him began to shift, making growing in size and shape until it was complete, with the details resolving next. Finally, after five minutes of the slow, arduous process was complete, it was done. In front of him stood a seven foot statue of his father, Minato Namikaze made out of flawless marble. The statue itself was on a pedestal that was about a half meter tall itself, further giving the statue a towering presence. Minato's statue was dressed as all would remember him: trademark sleeveless cape with flames licking at the bottom edges over his simple Jonin uniform. His stony face (now permanently set in stone) spoke of the burdens he faced, and of the resolve which he met them with. To complete the ensemble, the statue's clothes were bent to one side, giving the impression of some invisible, permanent breeze surrounding him. Satisfied with his work, Naruto paused long enough to stare into the statues blank eyes. _'What would you have done Dad? What would you have done if you had known it would turn out like this?' _Gazing for a moment longer at the statue of his fallen father, the _Assassino_ moved on. Moving opposite to the opposite side of the clearing, he again stopped, preformed the hand signs with the same deliberate slowness. Once this process was complete, There stood another statue, this time in the likeness of another Jinchuuriki, one with the nickname of the Red Hanabero: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

And so it continued, one statue erected after another, each formed with the perfection as the one before it, each a flawless representation of the person it paid homage to. Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Itachi, both generations of the Ino-Shika-Cho, Shino, Kirabi, Genma, Gaara, Kankoro, Chojiro, Ao, Mifune, Nagato, Yahiko, A, Chojiro, Tsume, Tsunade, Sai, Teuchi, the shodaime, nidaime, and sandaime hokages, and everyone that was made a martyr by the Sharingan clan.

By the time that his work was done, the sun was dipping over the trees, nearing the end of its daily trek virtually the entire field was covered in white marble tributaries of all who fell by the hand of the Uchiha. However, his exertions had taken their toll on Naruto. Sweat coated his entire body, making his clothing cling to his body and glistening off of his exposed skin. His breathing came in great heaves. Although he had near-infinite chakra, and absolute control over it, this jutsu consumed twice as much chakra as the standard jonin would have. And after utilizing the jutsu dozens of times, he was one the verge of chakra exhaustion. But his work was not yet done.

_'Just... just one last thing to do,' _he thought wearily. And so, with the last of his strength and willpower, Naruto stood up tall and proud, and began a new series of hand seals, this time going even slower than with the . Several minutes later, the sequence stopped. Drawing a deep breath, Naruto roared out the name of the jutsu. **"DOTON: EN MEMORIA DI CADUTO(Earth Release: In Memory of the Fallen )!"** as the last syllable echoed into the forest, a rumbling started to make itself known. Low at first, but it grew steadily louder and the vibrations becoming stronger and stronger, until it seemed as if the very earth would be sundered from this technique. Then, the tremors abruptly ceased. After what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, but couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes, a huge lump of black stone began to jut from the bare ground in the glade. Taller and taller it grew, until it towered over the tallest oak in the surrounding forest. As it grew, its definition became clearer and more defined, until at last, it was complete. Standing over 30 meters tall, a mammoth obelisk made of polished onyx, black as the darkest night. Upon the face of the rock was a singular, epitomous message written on it.

_'In memory of all who stood in the way of the evil that threatened to consume the land. They worked in the dark to save the light. Requiescat en Pace." 'At last, it is complete...' _were Naruto's last conscious thought before he collapsed, which ironically coincided with the last ray of sunlight disappearing under the horizon.

"Ne, Tayu-chan, do you know where Naruto-kun is?" queried Shion, who was helping cook dinner by preparing the rice, along with Tayuya, Tsunami, and Kurenai. A few of the others were currently doing several other household chores, while the rest of the Assassins were out doing various things

"Fuck if I know blondie, but he better get his ass back here before I kick it before dragging him back by his cock," replied the fiery redhead. As soon as the words left her mouth, the form of Hinata materialized behind her, a curious object in hand. Before her target could react, Hinata brought the object down hard on Tayuya's head with a resounding thud.

"How many times must I tell you Tayuya-chan, to not use such profane language!" she reprimanded the now prone kunoichi, who incidentally was currently experiencing the swirly-eyes syndrome and a large lump on the back of her head. In a flash, she was up and chasing her attacker around their temporary quarters, yelling "Get back here princess! I'm gonna fuckin' cunt punt you so hard that you'd think that Naruto was fucking you!"

"And why would I have to think about that? I could always just get him to do it for real Tayu-chan." Replied Hinata.

At that, an incoherent snarl ripped past the redhead's lips, knowing she just been had. Charging at Hinata, she slowly gained on her round and round their dwelling, Hinata laughing all the while, before Tayuya made a mad lunge with her outstretched hands, intent on choking the Princess, as she'd been nicknamed by Tayuya herself. But just as her fingers brushed against Hinata's clothing, Tayuya suddenly found herself on the floor, under a fleshy mountain that comprised of Tsunami, Mikoto, Hana and Tenten, the last two having come in from training to witness the grand chase in progress. "Goddammit, get off me you fuckin' bitches! I'm gonna-"

"You'll do nothing Tayuya-chan. Or we'll tell Naruto-koi, and he'll cut you off," Mikoto flatly stated. At that, the redhead went stone still, before muttering "Goddammit, that's so unfair. Bastard knows how to take care of a woman too fucking well. Alright, alright, get fucking off of me already!" When she finally got back to her feet, she glared at the bluenette before shaking her head. "Goddamn, and I thought I was the only one who played dirty," she said.

"Haven't you learned by now Tayuya-chan? We ALL play dirty, just in different fashions," quipped Hinata.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just hope Dumbass gets his dumb ass home soon. I'm starting to worry."

His first though was of how badly his damn head hurt. _'Haven't felt like this in a while. Let's see: major headache, entire body sore, high amount of fatigue, and super hungry. Yep, that's chakra exhaustion.' _satisfied with his self-diagnosis, the blond slowly got up to his feet, checking his surroundings for any changes that may have occurred while he was knocked out. But all that stood around him were the statues and the obelisk, maintaining their silent vigil, and watching him crack his joints to warm them up. Taking one last look at the field of marble, he finally murmured "It's the least I could do for them. Namu Amidda Butsu." A sharp turn of his heel, and he was walking towards the sole exit of the glade.

Just as he was about to head into the forest proper, he encountered something he did not expect, and which brought him to a halt Leaning against one of the ancient oaks that led to the glade was none other than Ryu Hayabusa, garbed in the same outfit as when the two had last met. Instead of the Ryuken strapped across his back, he had what looked like two kamas attached together by a chain on their bottoms hanging from his belt. However, what immediately drew Naruto's attention was the dragon ninjas eyes. Dark emeralds bored into Naruto's own eyes, and without a word, or even a gesture, much was communicated between the two. 'He knows about last night, no sense hiding anything from him. This is one guy that could seriously put me down for a while.' Moments dragged on in tense silence, before Ryu finally broke the silence. "Nice night," he said.

That threw Naruto for a loop. Here he was expecting a confrontation, possibly even a showdown, but instead he's greeted with... well a polite greeting.

"...Indeed it is, Ryu-san," replied Naruto, deciding to play along. He took up position against the other oak that guarded the clearing, and mirrored Ryu's own posture: arms folded across the chest, one foot propped against the tree. The distance between them was ideal at about ten feet, far enough to react to an attack, but not so far as to make conversation uneasy. The two continued to stare at each other, before Ryu again initiated the talking. "Pretty impressive what you did back there," he said, again with that same tone that was a veiled challenge, but too noncommittal to act on.

"Thank you for the compliment, Ryu-san," Naruto again responded in cool yet not cold tone.

"Is that one of those jutsu that you mentioned?"

"Two of them actually. **Doton: Omaggio di Caduto **and** Doton: En Memoria di Caduto** . They mean Tribute to the Fallen and In Memory of the Fallen."

"I see. Very appropriate."

"Indeed, that's why I chose those names for those jutsu." Once again, silence enveloped the two ninjas, but this silence was fleeting, as Naruto decided to talk first for a change.

"Ryu-san, what is that weapon? I've never seen it before, and Tenten-chan is our expert an all weapons that we've ever come across. She never even mentioned this one before, ever."

"It's called a Vigoor Flail. In essence, it is a cross between the nunchaku and two kamas. The basics of wielding it is similar to the nunchaku, but it is highly modified to utilize the blades. It's an extremely versatile weapon, but is almost as dangerous to the user as it is to the victim. The reason that you've never seen, let alone heard about it is because it was only used by an ultra-secretive nation in this world. Few on this planet even know of it's existance. It's proper name is the Holy Vigoor Empire, but to most that know it refer to it simply as the Vigoor Empire. It's a small, yet incredibly powerful country in the West, on the European continent. If you want, I can show you later on one of our modern maps," responded the Dragon Ninja.

"That would be most welcome Ryu-san. We make a habit of knowing as much as we can on potential enemies."

"Does that include me, Hayate, and our clans, Naruto-san." Once again, Naruto was thrown for a loop, but this time by Ryu's blunt honesty. _'What the hell, I'll tell him the truth and see his reaction. Maybe this time I'll catch him off-guard,'_ thought the Assassin.

"Yes, Ryu-san. We remain cautious of your clans. You have shown us kindness and great hospitality but we are shinobi, and Assassins as well. We must always be wary."

"I see, and does that include breaking the three who were sent to monitor your actions last night?" By this time Ryu's tone was pure ice. 'And now the moment of truth. Do I have to fight for my life? Or will the truth satiate this one?'

"I did not break them in the slightest, Ryu-san. When I was saving the ladies of my clan and Order from the Uchiha, I witnessed hundreds of kunoichi broken. I saw the soldiers of Konoha rape them over and over, often times two, three or four at the same time. I saw men rape girls young enough to be their granddaughters, and newborns torn from their mothers arms to have a kunai rammed through their skull as the poor mother was already being raped . And then many had their throats slit or were discarded after the bastards were done. The ones that died were the lucky ones. Many were not so lucky. The forces of Konoha often took slaves after a victory. And the slaves then were repeatedly forced to endure that every night, until they truly were broken. What I did to Momiji, Kasumi, and Ayane was reprimand them for spying on private clan activities. Granted, I might have taken it a bit too far, but if the were truly uncomfortable or if they said 'no' even once, I would have stopped immediately."

As Naruto spoke, Ryu could feel the emotion that the blond was feeling. Cold hate and white-hot rage against the atrocities that he could not stop, and fiery passion when he spoke of the three kunoichi. But most of all, Ryu could feel one singular, uwavering feeling throughout it all: Truth. _'He does care for them. And for better or worse, they are indeed a part of his clan now, though it looks like it's completely for the better for them. And maybe for all of us as well...' _contemplated the dragon ninja.

"I believe you, Naruto-san. But hear this: Momiji is a little sister to me in all but blood, as well as my disciple. Ayane and Kasumi ARE Hayate's blood sisters, and he and I are as close as bothers. So long as you treat all three with the same love and honor as your other... wives, we shall not object. But if you break their hearts, nothing in this life or the next or the next after that will stop us from hunting you down."

"The day I mistreat one of my wives is the day that all things end, Ryu-san. I swore a bloodpact to each and every one of them. And any of my wives will tell you that I always keep my promises."

"Of that, I have no doubt either, Naruto-san." At that, a smile could be made out beneath the fabric of Ryu's scarf. "Shall we head back to the village now, Naruto-san? It was late when we first began chatting, and now it's well into the night, probably midnight or so. And the slopes of Mt. Fuji are not the kindest places to be after dark," explained Ryu.

"Of course Ryu-san. My ladies are probably gonna put me through the ringer when I get back, no use putting it off," laughed the blond.

"Very well then. Follow me-"

**"NAMIKAZE! SHOW YOURSELF!"** a bellowing roar came from the forest. The ninja and the assassin looked at exchanged glances.

"Is that Hayate?" Naruto half-asked

"Yes," came the simple reply.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you were thinking it was a brother's wrath, yes."

**DONE! Whew, that took longer than I thought it would. No swords or smut in this chapter, but we get to see the relationships of the characters in more depth. I'm sorry again for the delay in how long its been since I posted, but life was throwing shit right and left at me. I've learned better than to try and set a deadline for my stories now. I will try to, TRY to update more regularly, but no promises. I haven't forgotten my stories at all. Just that a lot of cards have fallen against me writing them lol. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the first new material from me in a long while. And now you guys get to review it and tell me what you think lol.**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't know, a kama is sickle. Just thought I'd clear that up. And if you can't figure out what a nunchaku is ... you need to watch a Bruce Lee movie then. Until next time, this is Guardian 777 saying READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Author's note

It is with a heavy heart that I find myself writing this author's note. I'm a guy that will see things through to the very end, and that's what I intend to do. However, with my mother going downhill so quickly from alzheimers, commitments to college and my martial arts, and other family problems, I am forced to put all of my stories on hiatus, and hopefully pick them up in the future. If anyone wants to adopt or create their own story based off of mine, just PM me, and I'll try to get back to you in a week. Just please remember, this is hiatus, not a discontinuation. I do plan to finish my stories one day, just that that day may be far into the future.


End file.
